Luffy Vs the Forces of Evil
by Sweet Commander Katakuri
Summary: Luffy, reborn as the older brother of Marco Diaz, hadn't the slightest clue what his meeting with Star Butterfly meant for him or her future. Follow Luffy Diaz, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz as their wanderlust takes them on adventures where no one else would go, and face foes that threaten all dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Star vs the Force of Evil, their story, characters, and anything else related belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Romance Dawn**

" _Would Luffy Diaz report to the principal's office. Again, would Luffy Diaz report to the principal's office."_ Came the announcement over the P.A. system. The students of Miss Skullnick's class quieted down as they waited for their classmate to respond.

When nobody moved from their seats, or even said anything in response to the announcement, the students each took glances towards the black haired boy, who unsurprisingly had his head down on his desk. Loud snores were coming from his resting form as the boy was completely oblivious to the students that were now staring at him.

" _If the boy is asleep, would some please wake him up."_ The monotone voice on the P.A. said.

"Psst, hey Luffy," Marco Diaz, Luffy's younger brother, called to him in a hushed voice. When Luffy didn't respond and kept snoring away, Marco reached out and shook his shoulder. "Get up buddy."

Luffy still didn't respond, no matter how hard Marco had shook him. Marco tried a few more times before he noticed a shadow looming over him. Looking up he noticed a whale of a woman standing before his and Luffy's desk. Out of slight fear Marco stopped shaking Luffy and went back to what he was doing before.

Miss Skullnick looked down at the slumbering boy, her eye twitching slightly as his snores got louder. Winding up her hand Miss Skullnick slammed it down on Luffy's desk, right next to his head.

Luffy's head shot up instantly, his eyes as wide as saucers. His mouth was left open a bit, drool still going down his chin. He blinked a few times before smiling a bright cheerful smile, raising his arms into the air and stretching.

"That was a great nap," Luffy said to no one in particular. It took him a moment to realize that the whole class was looking at him before he noticed the large woman standing in front of him. "Hm?"

"The principal wants to see you in his office." Miss Skullnick told the boy who looked at the door to the room and then back to her. He repeated this action for a short time, looking at Marco a few times before he settled his gaze back on the teacher.

"Uh, okay..." He said.

"Now!" The class watched as Luffy darted out of the room and headed to the principal's office.

It didn't take Luffy long to find the office considering it wouldn't be the first time he was called down to have a talk with the principal. He was called down for disciplinary talks at least once a week, and if it wasn't for that, it was to discuss his "restrictions" on school property. From these constant lectures he gained a reputation as the school's troublemaker, the complete opposite of his younger brother who was often called the "safe kid".

Luffy didn't have a problem with these talks, it wasn't like the school could actually stop him from doing what he wanted. Though he had to reluctantly comply. It was either agree to the principal's terms or the cafeteria would refuse to feed him, and even after agreeing to the restrictions he didn't get enough to eat for lunch.

Luffy jogged down the hallway until he saw the principal's office before him. Standing outside the door was principal Skeeves, who seemed to be waiting for him. Next to the principal, looking around with wide eyes, was a girl with buttercup blonde hair.

Principal Skeeves noticed Luffy approach out of the corner of his eye.

"Luffy my boy," Skeeves greeted the boy who was now standing before the principal with a smile on his face. "I want you to meet our new foreign exchange student - Star Butterfly."

Luffy looked back at the blonde girl he now knew as Star and watched her with interest. Star was inspecting the water fountain with curiosity, and jumped back when she pressed down on the button that made a small stream of water come out. Luffy could tell that she was definitely not normal, he had a knack for finding the abnormal ones after all. His major hint though was when she started growling at the machine.

"She's weird," Luffy commented.

"And that is exactly why I called you here." Skeeves told Luffy as the two stopped watching Star. "I needed a responsible, would-not-risk-it type to look after her, and who better than the other resident _weird_ kid?"

"But I'm not responsible," Luffy countered. "I always take the risks!"

"That sounds like something someone who lost lunch privileges would say." Skeeves countered back, immediately shutting up the boy. "Plus you can always ask your 'safe kid' younger brother for some help."

Luffy just grumbled in agreement to that, he could always just get Marco to help him. He didn't want to babysit a new student when he could be doing much better things, like sleeping through all his classes, or even sneaking into an earlier lunch period to steal some food. Well it couldn't be all that bad, Luffy figured. He did have a soft spot for eccentric people and Star Butterfly seemed to be _eccentric_.

"Okay fine, I'll do it." Luffy said after a moment. Even though he was forced into it he couldn't help but smile, a good opportunity to make a new friend is always welcomed.

"That's my boy," Skeeves said before lifting a chest into his arms. Luffy stared at the chest with wide eyes before an earsplitting grin appeared on his face.

"Is that... treasure?!" He asked.

"Indeed it is, now I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all 52 flavors!" Skeeves started walking away with a hungry look in his eye.

"Awesome! Can I come?" Luffy was hoping he could get some of the treasure, but after hearing the comment on ice cream he couldn't stop himself from drooling.

"No~!"

"Aww, that isn't fair," Luffy whined but didn't have much time to complain as the sound of someone gnawing on something started behind him. He kept a straight face as he witnessed the new foreign exchange student trying to eat the water fountain.

0-0

Luffy and Star were currently making their way down one of the many hallways of Echo Creek Academy. Luffy was walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes looking directly in front of him as he ignored most of what was happening around him.

What was happening was Star skipping circles around him, her wide blue eyes taking in everything about the school; the students, the lockers, the classrooms. Everything seemed to amaze the girl.

"Thanks for showing me around, weird kid." Star said with a smile on her face as she made another lap around Luffy.

"It's no big deal," Luffy shrugged his shoulders as he kept walking. He knew exactly where he was going, and it just so happened that someone was waiting for him there. "Hey, it's Marco. Hey, Marco!"

Luffy called out to the boy who looked over to him. He waved at Luffy but soon looked at him strangely as he noticed Star bouncing around him. Star had heard Luffy call out to someone and looked at the boy who was waving at her guide, before she could comment though Luffy grabbed her arm and started running down the hall towards the boy.

It took them no time to reach the teen who looked at Star then shot a questioning glance to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, who's she?" Marco asked, genuinely curious as to who the girl that was with his brother was.

"Marco, this is my new friend," Luffy gestured to Star who smiled brightly at Marco. "Her name's Star, she's new."

"Hi!" Star greeted the boy who gave his own greeting. "Are you that 'safe kid' I kept hearing about today?"

"What? No!" Marco yelled. He couldn't believe it, the new girl already knew what the other kids referred to him as. "It's ridiculous! You wear a helmet in the gym shower _one_ time, and you're labeled for life!"

"Shishishi, you wore it more than once!" Luffy chuckled as he recalled the events that helped Marco get his nickname.

"Frankly," Marco ignored Luffy's statement. "I _like_ taking risks and would welcome a little danger in my life."

Hearing this Star took her wand and shot off a blast of light at a butterfly that was unlucky enough to cross paths with the light. Within an instant the beautiful butterfly turned into a hideous monstrosity. The mutated butterfly screeched in Marco's face making him jump back in shock.

Marco seeing the danger hid behind Luffy who was looking at the butterfly in amazement, stars literally sparkling in his eyes. The trio watched as the butterfly flew after a random student that happened to be walking by and grabbed him, carrying him into the air and out of sight, his screams being the only thing anyone could hear.

"Oops," Star said as she watched her handiwork fly off. She looked over at the two boys who looked back at her with completely opposite expressions. Marco's was one of shock and horror while Luffy's was of amazement and excitement. "I thought you wanted a little _danger_."

Marco collected himself before giving her a suspicious stare, he wasn't new to _strange_ things happening in his life but still felt the need to be careful around something he didn't understand.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who cares, Marco! That was awesome!" Luffy yelled at the boy. "What was it?!"

Star giggled at their reactions and decided that she could answer both their questions at once with a vague response.

"I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" Star used her wand to create a rainbow above her, along with several small creature. They didn't last long though as the rainbow caught fire and the little creatures began to run away.

"Magic?! That's so cool!" Luffy said as he looked at the rainbow with a massive smile on his face. Marco on the other hand was stone faced before he to smiled at Star.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I'm going home now." Marco started walking away, not thinking to grab Luffy and drag him along.

"Bye, bye friend! See you tomorrow! Byee! Bye, new friend! See you later!" Star waved her hand rapidly side to side as Marco pulled up his hood and started running away from the girl.

With Marco gone that left just Star and Luffy, the later still getting over the _magic high_ Star had unknowingly given him. Said girl turned to look at Luffy with a smile and waited for him to say something. When she realized that Luffy wouldn't say anything anytime soon she decided to start up a conversation.

"Your friend's nice." Star said cheerfully.

"Uh... oh, Marco? Yeah, he's really nice." Luffy looked to his side and noticed that he wasn't there anymore. "Where'd he go though?"

"He said he was going home, left a minute ago." Star told him.

"What! He didn't even wait for me!" Luffy yelled in mock anger. He didn't even tell him that he was leaving. "If I hurry I can catch up to him before he gets home."

"You two live together?" Star asked, she watched as the boy went to one of the lockers and started putting in a combination, _05-05-38_. When Luffy opened the locker it is revealed that the only thing occupying the small space was a straw hat. Luffy grabbed the hat and placed it firmly onto his head.

"Ah~ I missed ya, hat." Luffy said as he relaxed a bit. Star looked at the hat in curiosity, a smile still on her face. "Yeah, Marco and I live together, we're family after all."

A look of realization came across her face as she remembered back to her conversation with Skeeves.

"That's right! The principal said that you had a brother, and that he was a safe kid." Star said.

"Yep." Luffy confirmed again before he started racing down the hallway in the direction his brother went. "I'll see ya later Star, got to catch up to Marco!"

"Byee! See you tomorrow, Luffy! Bye!" Star waved at him with the same amount of enthusiasm as she had previously shown with Marco.

0-0

"I'm telling you it's strange," Marco said as he walked up the pathway to his house. Luffy had caught up to him awhile back and the two had been having a debate about Star the entire way home.

"If it's so strange then how do you explain the rainbow?" Luffy rebutted.

Marco sighed as Luffy still wasn't getting the point he was trying to get across. Sometimes Marco felt that he shouldn't have to deal with Luffy's inability to process large amounts of information.

"That is what I'm saying, Luffy. Making a rainbow that catches fire _isn't_ normal." He hoped his brother would just understand that magic itself isn't normal.

"But Star said she was from another dimission," Luffy argued.

"Dimension, Luffy." Marco corrected him. "And you actually believe that?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I believe her?" It was hopeless. Luffy had already acknowledge that the magic itself was normal, but still chopped it up to being a mystery when presented with the argument that magic can't be _normal_.

"Whoa, hold up a sec Luffy," Marco says as they stop at the front door. "Do you hear laughing?"

Luffy listened closely and found that he indeed heard laughing. Opening the door, the boys found their parents sitting on the couch with none other than Star Butterfly between them, all three laughing joyfully.

They stopped laughing when they heard the door open and looked to see Luffy and Marco standing in the door frame; Marco was shocked that Star was in his home, while Luffy was surprised and curious as to why.

"Oh, Luffy, Marco! Come meet the new foreign exchange student who's going to be living with us!" Mrs. Diaz said as Star looked between her and the two boys with a large smile on her face as she put things together.

"Wha…?" Marco tried to say but couldn't find the right words to express his shock.

"What! I had no idea that these were your parents!" Star got up and ran over to the two who still stood in the door. She grabbed them both by the hand and pulled them into the house. "I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name 'Diaz'!"

"Won't it be nice to have Star's upbeat, lively energy around the house?" Their mom asked with a lot of energy herself. Marco and Luffy just stared at her with confusion spread across their faces, Star was between them with a toothy grin.

"Seriously? We already have Luffy, and even if _that_ isn't enough," Marco made a point to point to his brother who was somehow taking this better than himself. "We could have gotten that from a litter of puppies."

Star gasped at the mention of puppies before grabbing Marco's shoulders and getting in his face.

"I… love… puppies!" She yelled as she used her wand and sent a blast of magic to the floor. In the spot now sat 9 puppies that were drooling and wagging their tails before the Diaz family.

"Awww…" Mr. and Mrs. Diaz cooed, the puppies yipping cheerfully at the attention they were receiving. Though their cuteness factor was temporarily put on ice as red lasers started firing out of their eyes.

"Laser eyes?! That is so cool!" Luffy yelled as he immediately turned to Star. "Can I have laser eyes too?!"

"Nooo!" Marco pushed Luffy away from Star to prevent an actual nightmare from taking place. "You already have enough going on with you!"

"Well, they are really cute" Mr. Diaz chuckled as he picked one of the puppies up and held it before him. The puppy didn't hesitate in shooting a laser at the man's eye. "Ah! My eye!"

Mrs. Diaz watched her husband play with the young puppy and the others race around the room, their lasers hitting things left and right. Marco was starting to get angry as he watched one of the puppies blast a hole through a family portrait, the hole just happening to be over his face.

"Marco, why don't you show Star her new room?" Mrs. Diaz recommended. Star cheered and started for the stairs. "And Luffy, can you carry Star's luggage."

Luffy looked at said Luggage which happened to be a wooden chest bigger than him. He didn't see a problem with carrying her stuff and grabbed the wooden chest, easily lifting it into the air and placing it over his back.

Marco and Star were already up the stairs and had missed the impressive feat of the teen. Though his parents saw the whole thing. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz weren't surprised at all, they were already fully aware of their eldest son's full capabilities.

"Hey, wait up!" Luffy quickly followed after his brother and new house guest, and was himself followed by the 9 puppies, all of which were shooting lasers at him.

Unbeknownst to Star and the Diaz family, there was a figure lurking in a tree outside the house. A large man-like frog creature was watching the whole event through a window. The man frog watched as Luffy carried the large chest up the stairs and the puppies following. He laughed as he pulled out a pair of scissors and started cutting the air.

When the scissors made the cut, reality itself split open as a large vortex was now floating before the frog. With a dark chuckle, the frog leaped through the portal and disappeared to the other side, the portal closing behind him.

0-0

 _Location: ?_

In a dark stone room a similar vortex appeared and moments after it's formation, arrived the man frog. When he exited the portal, the frog pounded both hands on his chest and then extended them out in a salute followed by a croak.

"Ludo, master, I've tracked down Star Butterfly." The frog spoke in a heavy Russian accent. "They've hidden her in the _Earth Dimension_. Unguarded."

A wicked laugh came from a large throne that towered over the frog. On either side of the throne was an armed guard that were ready for battle at the blink of an eye. The figure kept laughing before _it's_ throne spun around to reveal a diminutive figure.

"Excellent work, Buff Frog." Ludo said as his laughing dropped to a twisted chuckle. "I knew they couldn't hide that royal brat from me for long. Soon, the wand will be mine. And then the universe. And then…! Actually, the universe should do it."

Ludo narrowed his large yellow eyes as he began plotting on how he would defeat Star and steal her wand. Another evil laugh escaped his beak before a serious air feel over the room.

"I'm coming for you, Princess Butterfly!"

0-0

 _Location: "Earth Dimension"_

 _Star's Room_

"Here's your new room…" Marco said as he followed the girl into the vacant guest room.

A second later the sound of footsteps and the constant yipping of puppies was heard from behind them. Marco turned to see Luffy standing there with Star's luggage on his back, but blinked when he saw the puppies assaulting the poor teen. The little balls of fur were jumping around Luffy and hopping onto the large chest, one even managed to climb to his head and lay on top of Luffy's straw hat.

"Need some help there?" Marco asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Nah, they're not bothering me." Luffy replied with a grin as he put the chest on the ground.

Marco was about to say something but chose to keep his mouth shut; he wasn't asking to help take the puppies off him, but if he needed help with a chest that easily weighed more than him. But after seeing Luffy place it down without much of a struggle Marco could only imagine the limits of Luffy's strength.

"Okay…" Star said, gaining the attention of the boys. She was looking all around the room while she chewed on the head of her magic wand. "I can work with this."

" **Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!"** Star yelled as she jumped into the air with her wand raised above her. Magic exploded out from it hitting the walls, ceiling, bed, everything. The room itself began to change until it extended out of the house and up, making it a wide three story addition to the house. The room itself looked like a tower from a castle, but with a more Star Butterfly feel to it.

"Whoa!" The brother's exclaimed in amazement.

"Ahhh! That's better!" Star cheered as she bounced on her new bed.

"I wish our room was like this, huh Luffy?" Marco asked as he looked around Star's new room.

"You do!" Star gasped as she stopped bouncing on her bed. She bolted out the room and headed straight for Marco's and Luffy's room. Marco followed behind rather quickly with Luffy trailing along with the puppies.

The group got to the room as Star kicked open the door. She waved her wand around as she prepared for her next spell.

" **Mystic Room Suck Transform!"** Star cast the spell and instead of the room expanding like Star's, a black hole formed on the floor and began sucking in everything around it. Marco and Star screamed in shock as Luffy screamed in amazement for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Luffy wrapped his arms around the two to prevent them from being sucked in. Luckily Star was able to grab the handle for the door and close it before any of them could get pulled in. Unfortunately, a puppy that had gotten to close to the hole was immediately sucked in, lessening the litter from 9 to 8.

Marco and Star took the chance to catch their breath, each thanking Luffy for grabbing them in time before Marco turned a heated glare at Star.

" _Suck_?! _Suck_?! Why was the word _suck_ in that spell?!" Marco demanded.

"I don't know! It just came out that way!" Star defended herself; for the first time since he met her, Luffy saw that Star wasn't smiling. He decided he would let Marco deal with the situation, because he would only get sidetracked and end up asking her to show him the spell again.

Marco groaned as he slammed his head into the door, the sound of the black hole's vacuum present behind the closed door.

"I'm sorry, Marco." Star apologized, hoping that Marco would forgive her for messing up.

"Ahh, Marco's fine. He wouldn't let something like this get him down!" Luffy said, making Star feel slightly better while also giving her an idea.

"I know, how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?" Star used her wand to create a tiny sun with a smile above Marco's head. Though to her displeasure the sun turned into a grey storm cloud and started pouring on Marco.

"Aw…" Star whined, she was upset that she had screwed things up yet again that day.

"I can't take this anymore!" Marco shouted, pulling at his hair. "If you're moving in, I am moving out!"

Marco walked up to an open window and prepared to climb out it. When his foot hit the stile, the rainwater caused him to lose traction, and causing him to slip out the window. Luffy and Star got to the window and looked out to see Marco laying in the cacti garden.

"Are you okay?" Star asked, worried for his health after the fall.

"Luckily, the cactuses broke my fall." Marco grunted out as he looked up to see Luffy and Star leaning out the window. Star looked worried for him while Luffy…

"Hahaha," Luffy laughed hysterically as he looked at his brother's misfortune. "Marco you're stupid! Hahaha!"

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Marco yelled back up at him.

"Do you need any help?" Star asked the teen, who was now beginning to stand up.

"Ow! I'm fine!" Marco hollered, walking away from the house. "Just leave me alone!"

Luffy watched his brother walk away before looking to his side, noticing Star start to whimper as she contemplated what to do. She walked away from the window before rushing back, repeating this action a few time.

"Don't worry Star, he'll be fine." Luffy reassured her. Star took a moment to think about something before turning to look at Luffy, a frown on her face.

"Luffy, do you think I made a mistake?" Luffy raised a brow in confusion making her sigh and lean on the window stile. "I just feel like… like I forced myself into your lives and caused you guys a lot of problems. Was it a mistake coming here?"

"I don't know," Luffy shrugged as he watched Star fall deeper into her slump.

"I should just leave…"

"Why?" Star looked at the boy with the straw hat for a moment in confusion. She was having a hard time figuring out what Luffy meant, and his blank expression wasn't really helping her.

"Because… I've caused you and Marco trouble, and even drove him out of his own home." Star explained feeling herself tear up a bit. "I don't belong here."

"Yeah, you do." Star stared confused but felt a smile grow as Luffy continued. "You're my friend and I want you here, so does Marco. And if he can't see that himself then he's being an idiot!"

"Awww, thanks for saying that, Luffy. Hugs!" Star pulled Luffy into a hug which he returned full force, large toothy smiles on their faces. The two separated and Star had her smile back, and a new look of determination. "I need to find Marco, and apologize. Do you know where he'd go?"

"I _know_ where he is." Luffy grinned as he made his way through the window, Star following behind him, already knowing what she was gonna say to Marco.

0-0

 _Stop & Slurp_

"Here he comes. Here he comes. Hey, brother, do me a solid! Refill this for me!" Marco yelled as a random pedestrian walked by him. He still had a cloud above his head and rain getting poured on him, but on the bright side of things, he had a candy bar and a now empty drink in his hands.

"They won't let me back inside because I'm soooooggyyyyyy!" Marco yelled as he started jumping around. A mother and child then came out of the small store, causing Marco to turn his attention to them immediately. "Did you bring me my refill?!"

"Don't make eye contact." The mother whispered to her child as the two quickened their pace to get away from the insane teenager.

Marco sloppily opened the candy rapper and loudly chew chewed on the sweet chocolate. He was quickly losing his mind, and was running out of food and beverages. He would die at this rate and it seemed no one care.

"You come to my house, you bring toilet paper!" Marco yelled at the mother and child as they left his view. Suddenly, Marco felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he prepared to beg the person to get him a refill but jumped back in shock as he came face to face with Star.

"Whoa! What are you doing here?" He asked her with a suspicious glare; looking behind the girl he saw Luffy standing there with his hands on his hips and a large smile on his face. What Marco wasn't expecting though was for Star to use her wand to make the rain-cloud disappear.

"I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me." Star told the teen whose glare softened. "I wanted to apologize, and if you want me to, I'll… I'll find another family to live with."

"S-S-Star, L-Luffy?" Star and Luffy looked at Marco for a moment before he pointed behind them. Behind them stood a group of monsters that had bloodthirsty looks on their faces, and every last one of them was growling at them.

"Star Butterfly! At last, I've found you!" The shortest of the group yelled as he made his way to the front.

"Ludo!" Star gasped as she recognized the monster. "How did you you know I was here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ludo chuckled as he crossed his arms in triumph.

"Yes. That's why I asked." Star nodded her head.

"Well, Buff Frog-"

"Hey Star, who's the weird munchkin?" Luffy asked, pointing to Ludo who was growling at him in response.

"Who are you calling a munchkin, Straw Hat?!" Ludo yelled at Luffy before redirecting his attention to Star. "And I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!"

At Ludo's command the monsters let out a mighty roars and began to charge Star. Star got into an attack stance and prepared to defend herself and her friends, but was surprised when both Luffy and Marco jumped in front of her.

Marco had took a wide crouched stance with both his hands held out in front of him, ready to strike at any moment. Luffy stood beside his brother completely relaxed, swinging his arm slowly like a windmill, unlocking his shoulder for the fight about to come.

When the first monster approached, a warthog looking creature with three eyes, Marco immediately went on the offensive. With a 'hi-yaa' Marco punches the monster in the gut before jumping up and delivering an axe kick to his head. The monster feel to the ground in pain as Star laughed cheerfully.

"You can fight?!" Star asked with a beaming smile. She couldn't help it, what Marco had just done looked really cool to her. He had such skill!

"It's called… karate!" Marco told her while making a chopping motion in the air. "But you haven't seen anything yet, Star."

Star was going to ask what he meant before she saw Luffy pick up a leg and lean back. Her curiosity only peaked as she saw his arm still spinning like a windmill, but this time it was nothing but a blur.

"We can do more than fight, Star!" Luffy told her with confidence. "We can beat these guys up!"

" **Now Gum-Gum,"** Luffy yelled as a bear with a horn charged Luffy. " **Pistol!"**

Luffy's arm shot forward in into the monster's cheek, but it didn't stop there. Star, Ludo and his monsters watched in shock as Luffy's arm stretched past normal limits, carrying Bearicorn with his fist until inertia took full control, and the monster started skidding across the ground. Star and the monsters looked at Luffy with gaping mouths as his arm snapped back into place.

"What?! You guy's lose the will to fight?" Luffy asked as he grinned at the monsters.

"What… was… that?!" Star screamed as she stared at Luffy with wide eyes, an ear splitting smile coming to her face. "It was awesome!"

"Hm? Oh, I ate the _Gum-Gum Fruit_ ," Luffy said turning to look back at Star, grabbing a corner of his mouth and pulling it past any normal limit. "I'm a rubber man! Shishishi!"

"You said she was unguarded!" Ludo yelled at Buff Frog who only shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Whatever… now listen here Straw Hat, Karate Boy! I don't care if you ate the jam-jam fruit or even the stupid-stupid fruit, we're taking that magic wand!"

At Ludo's declaration the monsters gave another mighty roar before charging them all at once. Marco, Luffy and Star got into a combat position and prepared for battle as the remaining monsters came at them.

A deer monster with a beard came at Star with a hammer and swung it horizontally in hopes of sweeping her off her feet. Star jumped over it, but Beard Deer was prepared as he brought the hammer above his head. Thinking fast, Star kicked him in the stomach; losing his grip on the hammer it went high into the air before coming back down and hitting him in the head. Taking out her wand she began her finisher by sending a torrent of water into his chest, sending him flying back.

Marco ran straight for a potato looking monster with three eyes, and jumped into the air. Performing a jump kick, Marco nailed the Three-eyed Potato Baby square in the nose. Getting thrown off balance, the monster tried to steady himself, but was knocked completely off his feat by a chop to the side of the head.

Luffy stood before a two headed red monster with a clearly confidant smirk on his face. Planning to end it before it even began, Luffy sent both his arms flying behind him. The monster looked at Luffy nervously as he, and everyone else, had witnessed what he had done to Bearicorn. Within a second Luffy was already before him, his attack ready.

" **Twin Pistol!"**

Both Luffy's fists shot straight into the monster's two faces and sent him flying back without him even putting up a fight.

Back with Star, she was currently facing a giant giraffe-headed monster that was growling down at her. She quickly jumped behind him and onto his neck; the giraffe tried to turn to see her but it was already too late as Star had jumped off his neck and pointed her wand at him.

" **Rainbow Fist Punch!"**

A large fist made out of a solid rainbow came from Star's wand and hit the giraffe in the jaw. He fell back, his head breaking through the window of a car where he laid defeated.

A monster tried to sneak up on Star and catch her off guard but she anticipated this, spinning around and smashing her wand over the monster's head.

Marco quickly made his way next to her as he chopped another monster that had tried their luck sneaking up on the princess. The two smiled at each other as they fought off the remaining monsters together.

"You're embarrassing me!" Ludo yelled as one of his minions were knocked down near him. He was getting more frustrated by the minute, seeing his monsters get defeated so easily by the three teens. "Get up!"

"You're an embarrassment to yourself, Lupo!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed a monster by his shoulder, picked him up and threw him into a wall.

"It's Ludo!" Ludo corrected the rubbery teen.

"Who cares!" Luffy yelled back.

" **Gum-Gum,"** He twisted his hips as he shot his leg back. "Star, Marco, duck!"

Star and Marco listened to Luffy as they hit the ground with knowing smirks.

" **Whip!"**

Luffy's leg swung in a horizontal arc, hitting any monster in it's path and dragging them with the stretching limb. With little to no effort Luffy sent the monsters surrounding the two flying away. Star and Marco stood up and sped off to deal with the remaining monsters.

Buff Frog sees his companions losing and let's out a roar. He went over to a streetlight and tore it off at it's base, planning to use it as a club. Upon seeing this Star turned her attention to the large frog man and readied her wand.

" **Jelly Bean Hallucination Mist!"**

Buff Frog was hit by the magic attack and dropped the streetlight as he looked at his hands, his pupils dilated. All around him jelly beans rained from the sky, and faces grew on his hands.

"Whoa… what is happening?" Buff Frog asked as he tripped out.

Star grinned as she took Buff Frog out of the fight, she turned to look to her side where Marco stood ready to fight along with her. The two though weren't paying attention as Three-eyed Potato Baby and a big chicken punched the two of them into the ground.

Marco retaliated instantly, pushing off the ground and kicking Big Chicken in the neck before delivering a chop to the potato's face. The two monsters fell back as the two stood before them, grinning the whole time.

Star raised her wand as she looked at the two on the ground and prepared to unleash her final spell, ready to end the fight.

" **Mega… Narwhal Blast!"** Like the spell's name implied, the wand shot out an army of narwhals.

The spell defeated the last of Ludo's minions, the former looking around at his fallen monster's in disappointment. He thought that taking the wand would be easy if it was just the princess, but he had not taken into account her bodyguards, especially one with such a weird and disturbing ability.

"You want some of this, Ludo?" Ludo turned to see Star standing behind him, a smug look on her face due to her and her friends' triumph.

"No…" He pulled out a pair of scissors and cut into the air, creating a portal. "You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out! Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal."

"Hey where do you thi- awesome, what is that?!" Luffy yelled as he ran after Ludo but stopped when he saw the portal. While Luffy was distracted by the portal, Ludo's minions started to shuffling through the hole in reality.

"You even retreat like losers!" After Buff Frog entered the portal Ludo was next, stopping to say one last thing to the group. "I'll get you, Star Butterf-"

Ludo never got to finish his threat as the portal closed around hi neck. He struggled to squeeze his head through the small hole but found it difficult to do so. Giving off an awkward laugh, Ludo looked to his three enemies with an embarrassed smile.

"Could one of you help me?" Luffy walked up to him and placed his hand on Ludo's head, and gave a not too gentle push. Ludo's head went through the hole with a small 'pop', the only thing remaining of him was his skull crown.

Silence remained as the three stood without saying anything, until one of them couldn't hold it in.

"That was amazing! I was amazing! You guys were amazing!" Marco exclaimed as he looked at Star and Luffy.

"It was nothing!" Luffy humbly said as he scratched the back of his head, smiling stupidly at the complement.

"Yeah. I guess we were…" Star agreed as she smiled at Luffy and Marco. Her smile fell though as she remembered the events before Ludo's attack. "Well… I should probably go pack my bags."

Marco watched as Star walked away with her eyes staring at the ground. He took a minute to think of something, he looked at Luffy for help, but was meet with a look of shame directed at him. Sighing, Marco followed after Star.

"Wait!" Marco placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with us."

"Really?!" She turned around with a beaming smile.

Marco nodded.

"Hugs!" Star grabbed Marco and gave him a hug, something that surprised him.

"Shishishi, told ya!" Luffy said as he approached the two with a megawatt smile of his own.

The three started their walk home, and Marco started performing some of his karate moves, imagining more opponents he would defeat.

"Are there gonna be monsters attacking us all the time?" He hoped the answer would be yes.

"Yeah, probably." Star answered simply.

"All right! Sounds so dangerous!" Marco cheered.

"Hey, Star…" Star looked at Luffy, whose mouth was hanging open with drool dripping down his chin. "You can make anything with magic, right?"

"Yep, why?"

"MEAT!" Luffy roared at the top of his lungs, shocking Star and making Marco shake his head, a smile on his face. "Can you make me some meat, please?! Please?!"

"O-Okay, let's just get back first,"

 _Star hadn't known what she had done that day, but the wheels of fate were already in motion,_

"Then what are we waiting for?" Luffy grabbed Star's and Marco's hands and started dragging the two with him as he raced home.

 _Their friendship forged through adversity,_

"Luffy, slow down!" Marco tried to get Luffy to slow down but was unsuccessful as the only thought in his brother's head was on filling his stomach.

 _Bonds tied together by thin straw, but woven tightly together to form greatness_

"Luffy, we don't need to rush!" Star had given her try at stopping Luffy but was also ignored.

 _A new adventure was just over the horizon,_

"Luffy!" Marco and Star called out, getting a laugh from the straw hat wearing teen.

 _Set off! And head straight for Romance Dawn!_

* * *

 **A friendship blooms, a road of opportunities lay ahead!**

 **If you enjoyed then favorite my story,** **have anything to say then review or PM me, I will respond.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who has read my story, and also those who took the time to review. Please forgive me if my writing seems weird; I'm following the episodes of SVTFOE before I can really add in any original content, but don't worry, _my_ plot will begin before the end of season 1. I am also using this story as a way to improve my writing and grow as an author, so your feedback is always welcome.**

 **merendinoemiliano:** Thank you! I also really recommend watching SVTFOE, it's really good.

 **SilentXD7:** Thanks! I'll also get around to revealing everything within later chapters. I already foreshadowed a few things in the previous chapter and will continue to do that.

 **Guest #1:** Thanks, and I think there already are stories like that out there.

 **Guest #2:** If you're asking about Luffy's strength and his abilities, I already dropped a hint as to if he is pre or post-timeskip. Though I will say that he is stronger and has a better grasp of his devil fruit then he did after training on Rusukaina.

 **Guest #3:** When creating this story I did have in my notes 'Luffy x Star' (sorry Starco fans), but that _won't_ be the leading plot of the story, more of a sub-plot. The story is more friendship than romance after all.

 **Matt:** I don't want to give anything away regarding the Straw Hats, just know that this is Luffy, Marco and Star's adventure.

 **gamelover41592:** Thank you!

 **Ptl:** Don't worry, this story is only in it's beginning stages.

 **DejDem:** I think it's weird too, though Luffy and Marco have been brothers for a _long_ time and things just become "normal" after a while. But thanks for bringing this up, Marco will be very important when it comes time to reveal Luffy's past. There will be plenty of Luffy & school moments in the future, and I just referred to him being the weird kid as a way to hint on his abilities, plus Luffy _is_ a bit odd.

 **Disclaimer: I do no own One Piece or Star vs. the Forces of Evil, they belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Best Friends**

It had been a few weeks since Star Butterfly had moved in with the Diaz family, and had gotten along great with Marco and Luffy. Sure, the brothers had hit a small bump when they met Star, but they had gotten passed it and grew to care for her. For Marco it had taken a bit longer compared to his brother Luffy. But, their friendship was something special and they knew that.

Now, on a rather warm Sunday night, the three amigo's were preparing for one of their favorite pastimes, a movie marathon. For the special occasion, Marco was making a _very_ special meal for his friends. He was finally finished with the last of the preparations.

"Alright, Star…" Marco said as he grabbed his finished piece of art. "Feast your eyes on this!"

"Marco's Super Awesome Nachos!" Star sang as she saw the platter of cheese covered chips. She clapped repeatedly before grabbing one of the chips. "Triangle food!"

"Food's done?!" Luffy called from the other room before he was seen charging into the kitchen, a rubber arm shooting out for the top of the plate. "Gimme!"

"No, Luffy!" Marco had foreseen this coming and had quickly pulled the plate away from the stretching limb. "This isn't for you, it's mine and Star's! You're going to have to wait for the next batch!"

"What?!" Luffy was outraged! He should have seen it coming but put too much faith into his own brother. "Why?!"

"Because you'd just eat all of it!" Marco told him. Luffy was stubborn, and growing up with him wasn't that easy, so to cope, Marco had to become just as stubborn. Before either of them cold argue on it further, a knock was heard at the back door. "Star, make sure Luffy doesn't touch. Luffy! Don't. Touch."

And with that Marco walked to the door from which the knocking had originated from, stopping only briefly to show Luffy that he _was_ still watching. Luffy and Star looked at the plate of nachos before to each other. They had a short staring contest before Luffy blinked repeatedly, puffing out his lower lip.

"Please, Star." The boy begged.

"Luffy!" She warned.

Luffy was going to try his success at persuading Star once more, but was interrupted by a girlish scream. The two looked in the direction of the scream before they came to the same conclusion.

"That sounded like Marco!" Star yelled as she and Luffy rushed to the door to see him lying on the ground. Their concern however, was not for the teen on the ground but for what was in their back yard.

"Yo, what up, home fries?"

"Whoa! That horse head is missing it's body!" Luffy exclaimed as a he looked at the floating head of a unicorn.

"Oh, my gosh!" Star, in a total disregard to Marco's prone form, stepped on him and approached the floating horse. "Flying Princess Pony Head!"

"Oh, hello, 'B-Fly'!" Star, and the now known Pony Head, hugged each other. Though in reality it was Star that hugged the Pony Head, since she is _just_ a head. "Girl, we're going out tonight! Are you ready to make ba-a-ad choices?"

"Sure, Luffy you wanna join in?" Star asked, looking at the teen who was crouched down poking his brother's side.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" He smiled up at her in agreement.

"Okay, then let's just get Marco up." She concluded as she went to help Luffy poke the poor teen.

"Oh, that is not a dead person?" Pony Head asked as she peered down at Marco, who was now starting to come to.

"Not… dead…" He weakly said.

"Pony Head," Star began as she and Luffy helped Marco stand up. "Meet my best friends, Luffy and Marco Diaz."

"Your best friends?" The flying head of a horse looked taken back by that comment. Star noticed the look on her face and quickly made to fix her mistake.

"Oh, no-no-no! On _Earth_!" Star corrected herself. "You're my best friend on Mewni. Luffy, Marco, this is the Pony I've been telling you about."

"Do you poop?" Luffy asked without hesitation.

"Don't ask that kind of question!" Yelled his brother who wanted to make sure Luffy didn't ruin their first impression.

Pony Head snorted as she looked at the two boys with _her_ best friend. They were nothing special; their clothing was nothing special, one would say it was trash, and the straw hat on the head of the boy called Luffy was worn ragged. Not to mention that they smell, and all these personally biased observations coming from the pony were justified from the fact that she didn't like these "best friends" of Star Butterfly.

"I hate your faces." Marco was slightly offended by the comment, while Luffy just stuck a finger up his nose, choosing to ignore her. Their first impression was officially ruined. "Plus you're ugly. Just kidding! That's a joke."

"That wasn't very funny," Luffy whined, not enjoying the pony's sense of humor.

"Tick-tock, girl. Let's paaartaaay!" Pony Head yelled as Star's eye's lit up in excitement.

"Yeah, Luffy, Marco! Let's paaartaaay!" Star cheered as she joined Pony Head's side.

"Let's paaartaaay!" Luffy imitated as he joined the two princesses sides.

"With her? Hm, okay, well, I was gonna… but I… I was gonna… I…" Marco couldn't find it in him to say no as both Star and Luffy gave him sad looks that seemed to imitate a puppy, one that he just kicked. "Ugh. Alright."

"Hooray! My three besties are going to be besties!" Star cheered with a bright smile on her face. Her imagination running wild at the thought of all her best friends becoming best friends.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Pony Head said as she began to spit up something. The pony then stuck out her tongue with a 'bleh' and revealed a pair of scissors. Star gasped in surprise before a smile overtook her while Luffy and Marco looked at the pair of scissors in confusion.

"Dimensional scissors?! Aah! Jealous!" Star shouted as Pony Head used the scissors to cut open a portal in the air. Luffy stared at the hole in amazement; ever since he saw that weird bird munchkin open one he wanted to travel through it and see what was on the other side.

"New dimension!" The straw hatted teen cheered as he jumped through the portal, head first.

"Wait, we're going to another dimen-"

"Come on!" Marco was interrupted as Star grabbed his arm and pulled him through the portal, following after Luffy.

Pony Head was right after them, but stopped as she took one more scrutinizing look around before fully going through the dimensional portal. As it closed another opened, three masked men wearing suits stepped out of the portal and looked around the yard. The shortest one noticed something on the ground and examined it.

"Glitter. She was here."

 **0-0-0**

"Awesome!" Luffy was amazed at what laid before him; a new dimension, to him. It wasn't actually _new_ but the experience was for the straw hatted teen. He looked around the bright club-like dimension, complete with a glass dance floor and disco ball. "Whoa! Is this place on a cloud?!"

Luffy's attention was taken away from his new surroundings by the sound of cheerful, and fearful, screaming. Looking up he saw his brother along with the two princesses free falling to the ground. Well, Marco was. Star and Pony Head had somehow managed to navigate their way through the air and onto a couch made of a solid cloud. Luffy stepped to the side as Marco hit the ground, his screaming only halting when full contact was made.

"Huh?" Marco had managed to rebound quickly as he stood up and took a look around, taking in the new area. "Where are we?"

"The _Bounce Lounge_. My favorite place to chill." Star answered as she relaxed into the cloud. Luffy ran off to look around the club while Marco followed at a slower pace, taking in every detail about the dimension. "Just stay away from the edge."

Marco didn't get a chance to scream as he found himself falling down into the depths of the dimension, a place full of sharp spikes that were ready to pierce through his soft pink flesh. The wind blew past his head as he plummeted down towards the spike; closing his eyes tight he prepared for the bitter end, but felt something wrap around his waist instead.

"Hang on, Marco! I got ya!" Luffy yelled as he pulled Marco back onto the cloud. While he pulled Marco back up something else had caught the rubber teen's eye. Down, further below Marco, was a skeleton impaled on one of the spikes. Luffy stopped pulling Marco up and gawked at the skeleton. "No way, Brook?!"

"Luffy… what are you doing?!" Marco questioned him as he felt his ascent halt.

"Ah? No afro, never mind." Luffy, feeling disappointed by the skeleton not being Brook, continued to pull his brother up to safety. Once Marco had safely gotten back onto the cloud, he healed over and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Whew… thanks, Luffy." Marco thanked, truly grateful to his brother for saving his life.

"Yeah, whatever…" Came a grumbled reply, the teen stuffing his hands in his pockets and kicking the cloud.

"Did you want me to fall?" Marco accusingly asked.

"Marco, Luffy!" The two were grabbed by the fronts of their shirts, as Star came from nowhere and started dragging them across the club towards a weird looking box. "Photo booth, photo booth! Come on!"

Star shoved Marco and Luffy into the cramped box where Pony Head was already waiting. The two sat there, blinking stupidly at what was happening. Star popped in with them, as the box made a noise signaling it was starting up. Marco realized there was no fighting it and just got ready along with the two girls. Luffy didn't understand for a moment but knew that it had something to do with pictures, so he closed his eyes and smiled to the camera. The four took multiple pictures in different poses, using a manner of different facial expressions that fully captured their enjoyment. Finally the machine stopped taking pictures, causing Star to cheer in joy.

"Whoo! Now… just you three!" Star proposed as she made her way over to the exit, making sure to start the machine up again. "A souvenir from the night my besties became besties."

Pony Head waited for Star to exit the booth before turning to glare at the Diaz brothers.

"Listen. We are not gonna be besties. We are not even gonna be second-besties." The booth made a click as Pony Head and Marco got into a pose for the picture, Luffy just staring at Pony Head with a brow raised in confusion.

"'Second-besties'? That's not even a thing!" Marco countered, the two getting into another pose as the photo booth took another picture. Luffy just continued to look at the pony in confusion, he could tell that she was jealous of him and Marco, but didn't know why.

"Ohhhh! You wanna make _this_ a thing?" Another picture was taken. "Look here Earth Turd, you to Crap Hat. This night is really important to me. You mess that up, and you're gonna get the horn!" And another was taken. "Got it?! Good. Real good. Later!"

Marco looked at the exit of the booth in shock at what had just happened, before looking back at his brother. Luffy looked at the exit with vehemently, a look of frustration written all over his face. He could only take a guess as to what comment had actually garnered that reaction from Luffy.

"Why would she say that about my hat?" Luffy asked his brother, the frown glued to his face.

"She probably didn't mean anything by it, but we need to tell Star about this." Marco told Luffy who agreed and prepared to run out there, but Marco stopped him. "Luffy, let me handle this one."

"You can do it, Marco!" Luffy encouraged him as he gave him a pat on the back. Marco peaked out of the booth and saw Star and Pony Head dancing.

"Psst! Star," Marco called to Star in a hushed yell. He left the booth and made his way over to her, trying not to draw Pony Head's attention. Looking back he saw Luffy peaking out of the photo booth, a thumbs up immediately given to him when they made eye contact. Taking a breath Marco tapped Star's shoulder in the hope of getting her attention. "I need to talk to yooouuu!"

Star grabbed Marco's arms and started spinning around with him on the dance floor. Getting over being flung around by the energetic girl, Marco again attempted to get the girl's attention.

"Star, Pony Head threatened to-" Pony Head quickly butted Marco away from Star and towards the edge. This time Marco was fast enough to grab onto the ledge to stop himself from again falling down towards the spikes.

"Marco!" He looked up to see Luffy leaning over the edge, already reaching to pull him up. "You have to sto-"

"Fall, fall, fall, fall…" The brothers looked down at the skeleton, who had become animated and started chanting in the hopes Marco would join him on the spikes. "Fall, fall-"

"Shut it, you faker!" Luffy yelled at the skeleton who had the gall to pretend to be Brook. Before he could get back to pulling his brother up, Star had made it to his side and pulled the teen up.

"Marco, be careful." She reprimanded him.

"Pony Head just tried to shove me off this cloud!" He yelled as he pointed towards the pony, who was on the dance floor, getting her dance on.

"Ohhhh, noooo. She just gets a little wild when she dances." Star defended her best friend. Like she said, Pony Head was being aggressive on the dance floor, pushing and bumping into the other people at the club.

"Well, she also threatened to skewer me and Luffy in the photo booth!" Star looked to Luffy for conformation, hoping that what Marco was saying wasn't true.

"She also insulted my hat!" He confirmed.

"Yeah… she can be possessive." Star looked down in slight shame for how her bestie had treated her other besties. A moment passed before Star had gotten an idea that would brighten up the both of their moods, and hopefully forge a bond between her friends. "Pony Head! Let's go to _Amethyst Arcade_. Marco and Luffy will have more fun there."

"No! Way! Girl! I'm! Getting! My! Dance! On!" Pony Head hollered from her spot on the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the sight of a portal opening and three masked men coming out from it. Pony Head quickly joined Star, Marco and Luffy and, using her dimensional scissors, opened a portal. "Yes, you are right, Star. They will like the arcade better. Let's go!"

Pony Head entered the portal before any could object, but Luffy went along with it immediately, wanting to go to another dimension. Marco looked at Star was grinning because of her success.

"She's warming up to you guys." She said in a singsong tone before pushing Marco through the portal. Star then turned around before diving backwards into the hole, like she was diving into water.

 **0-0-0**

"Holy pixels! So many video games!" Marco was drooling over the many arcade games that lined the new dimension, all of them being made of a crystal.

"This place is so cool!" Luffy agreed with Marco, his face expressing excitement but not as much as his brother.

"Yes, I knew you guys would like it here. This place is full of squares." As if on command, the many squares that inhabited the arcade groaned at the pony's bad joke.

The boys looked around at all the games in the dimension, not knowing which one to play. There were just too many! Marco and Luffy found themselves plotting their course as they wanted to get all the more interesting games done before they had to head back home. Of course their plan was basically Marco taking note of all the games Luffy was shouting the names of, most of them having something to do with treasure or fighting.

"Look." Star butted in between the two, pointing towards a game down the row. "Lance Lance Revolution. That's perfect! You guys should go play!"

Star pushed them towards the game as Pony Head took a position on the lance pad, a lance held in her mouth. Marco was the one to get next to her, picking up the other lance and prepared to defeat her in armed combat. Luffy and Star stayed back, being the cheer squad for the two competitors; Star had to play both teams, cheering for both her besties and not taking any particular side. Luffy took Marco's side, seeing as he was biased and wanted his brother to win.

" _Pony Head vs. Earth Turd!_ " The game announced, making Marco want to physically bring harm to the machine, but stayed calm and collected. He needed to win, no matter what! " _Round 1! Joust!_ "

The two combatants started thrusting their lances forward, willpower and determination being their driving force to succeed. Luffy and Star cheered for them as they locked in a stalemate in the game.

"You're going down, downer!" Pony Head promised, trying to rile up the boy so he would mess up.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, your mother's a horse!" Marco shot back, to focused to come up with a better insult.

"Uh, okay, and your point would be?"

"Come on! Get her Marco, aim for the throat!" Luffy yelled some advice to Marco, who grunted in acknowledgement.

"Aw, look at you guys getting along." Star said, placing her hands on Marco's back and the back of Pony Head's neck. She quickly took her hands off as she felt the warm moisture that had started forming on them. "Ewww. Oh! I'll go get us some nice cold icicles to put on your disgusting sweaty backs."

"Hey, you. Square. Have you seen this head?" Pony Head took a second to look away from the game, and saw the three mask men from before, showing a picture of her to a square. The square grunted before looking back to the game he was playing. He didn't get a chance to continue to play as the masked man smashed it with a single hit, scaring the square. "Don't lie to me, little man."

" _You win!_ " The game announced, Marco and Luffy cheered in success as their team had defeat Princess Pony Head.

"Hah! Who's the turd now?" Marco gloated but noticed Pony Head flying off, away from the crowd that had formed around the game.

"Still you!" She yelled back to him, before disappearing within the many rows of games.

"Uh, I think I'm next." Marco and Luffy looked to see a timid square with glasses step up to the spot Pony Head had previously been in. "But with less abusive trash talk, please."

"What?! But I wanna go!" Luffy yelled, looking at square with pleading eyes. Yet, it was too late as the game had already started.

 **0-0-0**

Star was standing in line at the icicle stand, patiently waiting for the square in front of her to choose what he wanted. In this time Star was daydreaming about all the fun she and her besties were going to have, now that they were getting along. There were so many possibilities, and places for them to go and have fun that she couldn't help the large smile that overtook her.

"Um, let's see. Do I want the pointy one or the pointier one?" The square in front of her questioned, running over the choices in his head. "Oh, it's such a tough choice."

This line would not ruin her mood, Star subconsciously thought.

"Hey, Star, I'm bored." Star turned around and saw Pony Head coming up to her. "Uh, I know this other club, so let's bounce."

"Sounds cool. I'll go get Luffy and Marco."

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no." Pony Head quickly stopped Star from walking back to Lance Lance Revolution, while thinking up a good excuse that Star would believe. "They… went on ahead. Um, yes, they wanted to save us a good spot in the mosh pit. Yes, that is the course of events."

"Oh, classic Luffy and Marco. Always putting their friends first." With that, Pony Head used her scissors to create an opening to another dimension and went through with Star following her, believing that she would meet up with the Diaz brothers on the other side.

 **0-0-0**

Marco and Luffy again cheered, as Marco defeated the square in combat. The timid square looked down in defeat as the boy who defeated him started to dwell in his victory. Turning around, Marco's smug gaze looked over the crowd searching for a certain group.

"Hah! Did you see that, Star? Try and beat that, Pointy Head!" Marco waited a moment but got no response; he took a few scans of the crowd but only saw squares and a straw hatted teen, no princesses. "...Star? Pointy Head? Luffy, did you see where they went?"

"Who cares, it's my turn Marco! Get ready to accept your first loss!" Luffy cracked his neck as he stood next to Marco, who was looking at him nervously. Upon another look, Luffy noticed that Marco was actually looking behind him, but didn't get the chance to turn around when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, the same happening to Marco. "Hey, do you guys want to play too?"

 **0-0-0**

In another dimension, far beneath the ocean's surface, there was a club known as the Scum Bucket. Inside the club hundreds of people were cheering and yelling as they partied in the mosh pit. Above the tightly packed crowd, Star and Princess Pony Head were being carried around by the many party-goers. The two princesses were laughing and hollering as the crowd carried them around the mosh pit. They were having the time of their lives, not having partied this much in a _long_ time.

"Is this not a blast or what, B-Fly?!" Pony Head asked over all the noise, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah-heah!" Star happily agreed while taking a moment to look around for something, or more specifically, someone. "But I don't see Luffy or Marco anywhere."

"Pfft! You got me, girl. And I'm way more fun!"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Star took a moment to stop her partying to look at her bestie.

"Uh, heh, funny story. You're gonna love it." Pony Head awkwardly laughed, averting her gaze to the side. "...I kinda ditched them and left 'em in the other dimension. Oops."

"What?!" Star was shocked by what she just heard. Her sudden movement to look at Pony Head had also caused the crowd to lose their hold on her, making Star plummet to the hard floor.

"B-Fly!" Pony Head had stopped crowd-surfing and went to where Star had fallen to the ground. She didn't have to worry though as Star got up and turned a heated glare at the floating head.

"How could you do that to my best friends?!" Star questioned her.

"Best friends?! Last time I checked, the _best_ _friend_ was me!" Pony Head shot back the same glare Star was giving her.

"I can have three best friends. _Unless_ one of them is a friend-ditching liar."

"That Earth Turd and Crap Hat mean that much to you?" Star nodded in confirmation as she crossed her arms.

"They are the best Turd and Hat I've ever known." She told the pony resolutely. Pony Head looked at Star, wishing that she was just saying that. But after a minute of Star's stubbornness, Pony Head had finally given in with a sigh.

"Okay."

 **0-0-0**

"For the last time… where is she?!"

"I'm telling you we don't know!" Marco cried as he struggled to free himself of their captors. He and Luffy were caught and restrained by the three masked men and sat down in two chairs before them. The men were trying to get information about Pony Head from them, but hadn't gotten far as neither Marco or Luffy gave in.

"Not talking, eh? What if I do… this?!" The interrogator grabbed the lamp that was used to make them feel uncomfortable, and started flicking the light on and off. It got the desired result as Marco started screaming, yelling at them to stop.

"Stop! That's _really_ annoying!" Marco told the masked man.

"You guy's are bad at this." Luffy finally spoke up, a frown on his face as he looked at the interrogator before him. "You're doing it all wrong, where's the violence, you didn't even hit us once!"

"Don't give them pointers!" Marco yelled at his brother in shock; he never would have expected Luffy to help their kidnappers torture them.

"The last time I was captured, they threw me in a cell and didn't feed me for a week. And during that week they would come into my cell and beat me, all while I was starving." Marco looked at Luffy in horror as he was feeding the masked men with ideas on what they could do to them.

"Luffy!" Marco screamed at him before turning back to the interrogator. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he is even talking about, he's deluded… you know, too much TV rots the brain."

"But it's true!" Luffy whined. The two kept arguing while the masked men tried to get information out of them, all of them to distracted to notice Star and Pony Head emerge from a dimensional portal. They peaked around the corner of one of the arcade games, watching the interrogation play out before them.

"There they are." Star stepped out from behind the machine and aimed her wand at the masked men.

" **Crystal Dagger-"**

"Wait, B-Fly! It's too dangerous, girl!" Pony Head positioned herself before Star, stopping the spell instantly while Star looked at her in confusion. "...Hold out your hand!"

Star did what was asked and was handed a pair of wet dimensional scissors, a gift straight from Princess Pony Head's mouth. Star didn't know what to say as she looked at the scissors then up to the floating horse head.

"Your dimensional scissors?"

"I won't need 'em where I'm going." Pony Head turned her back, back of her neck, to Star and made her way over to the masked men.

"But, Pony Head…" Star tried to call after her, but was stopped as the pony raced off towards the interrogation.

"Oh, hey, creeps!" Pony Head yelled, getting the attention of the interrogators. "I heard you were looking to ride with a pony! So come get me!"

The men took the bait as they chased after the fleeing pony who hollered and screamed in excitement, the thrill of the chase making it all the more fun. Pony Head navigated the maze of arcade games, pushing past the squares and knocking some over, attempting to slow down her pursuers for even a second.

"Hah!" Marco, seeing an opportunity thanks to the distraction, managed to free a hand from his rope bindings. "Don't worry Luffy, I'll get us out of here!"

"It's okay, Marco. I'm already free," Luffy said as he unwound his arms from around himself. "They're so stupid they forgot to even tie me up!"

"You telling me that you could have escaped at any moment, but didn't?!" Marco yelled.

"Yep," Luffy chirped with a smile.

"WHY?!"

"It was more fun this way."

"Luffy!" Marco yelled as Luffy laughed in response. The two stopped though, when they saw Star run up to them, her wand in her hand.

"Stand back, Luffy, Marco!" Star ordered the two as she aimed her wand at the two.

"No! It's okay! Luffy is already free, and I got an arm out see-"

" **Shiny Emerald Snake Strike!"** From Star's wand, a knot of snakes shot out and engulfed the two 'trapped' teens. Luffy and Marco were bounded up even tighter as the snakes coiled around them, making it impossible for them to move.

"Bleh!" Marco had to spit out a snake that had managed to somehow get in his mouth.

"Star captured me, Marco."

"You guys stop playing around!" Star grabbed the two by their arms and pulled them with her, the snakes unwinding themselves from the teens as Star dragged them off.

Pony Head was tearing her way through the arcade, sending off blasts of magic at the games and the crystals making up the dimension. She had gotten lucky enough to slow them down for a short time with a direct hit from her attack, but in doing so wasn't looking where she was going. Pony Head slammed into a wall, falling to the ground in a daze.

The masked men slowly approached the fallen princess, but were halted in their advance by three figures. Pony Head looked up to see Star, Luffy and Marco standing before the masked men, all three of them prepared to fight.

"Back off, creeps!" Star warned as she aimed her wand at them.

"Don't worry, Pony Head! We've got your back!" Marco glanced back at the princess for a moment before looking back at his previous captors. "...Of your head."

"We'll protect you!" Luffy said with conviction. "If you're a friend of Star's then you're our friend to!"

"Aw. That's so sweet, Luffy!" Star smiled towards Luffy who never took his eyes off the masked men.

"Don't go proclaiming things like that on your own…" Marco whispered as he didn't exactly share the same views as his brother, but could at least partially agree with him.

"You jerks better leave the flying head alone," Luffy's warned, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes as they narrowed. "Or else…"

"Or else what?" One of the masked men asked.

"We'll beat you up!" Luffy yelled as he prepared to jump at them, but was stopped as a shadow loomed over the four friends.

"Time to give it up, cupcake." A loud yet exhausted voice said.

"Is that… King Pony Head?" Star asked.

"Uhhh…" Marco's jaw all but hit the ground as he had to stare directly up.

"He's huge! How big is the rest of the horse?!" Luffy thought aloud, staring up at the large floating head of a pony.

"Hello, Daddy." The three heard Pony Head say.

"Hello, princess." The king greeted his daughter.

"What is he doing here?" Star whispered to Pony Head.

"Oh, B-Fly, it's the end of the line for me. But at least I got in one last night of fun with you, girl." Pony Head dramatically said, moving in front of the group to float before her father. Star looked at the pony, confused by her statement. She knew that Pony Head never really acted like this unless something serious had come up.

"One last night? Before what?" She asked, wanting to know what going on.

"Before this!" Pony Head turned to look at Star, tears collecting in her eyes. "I'm going to St. O's!"

"What's that?" Luffy leaned over and whispered to Marco.

"Don't know…"

"Not St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses?!" Star gasped out in horror as she imagined Pony Head being sent to the accursed place. She too felt tears start to collect in her eyes as she sympathized for her friend.

"Oh, it's true." The pony said as she accepted her fate. "I did it to myself. I'm headed to the slammer."

"What?!" Luffy yelled in shock. "You're going to jail?!"

"It's reform school, not jail." King Pony Head interjected to stop any confusion from taking place. "Although admittedly is is a lot like jail."

"Oh, Pony Head! You knew you'd get sent to St. Olga's, but you still came back to save Luffy and Marco." Star looked to her friend with admiration, finding Pony Head's choice one of the nicest things she's ever done.

"Oh, well, you know… it's hard to say it," Pony Head began, feeding off the respect that was being given to her by Star. "But they are your other besties. Okay, I said it."

"Ohhh… come here!" Star went and grabbed Pony Head, bringing her close for an embrace.

"Hugs!" They said as Star hugged her bestie. Luffy and Marco watched the two have their moment before Star reached out and pulled them into the hug as well.

"Alright, princess." One of the masked men said as he stepped up to the hugging friends. "Time to go."

"Bye, Pony! I'm gonna miss you!" Star said as she waved to her friend who was heading towards a dimensional portal that was opened by one of the masked men.

"Hey, Pony Head?" Marco called out, stopping the Princess before she went through the portal. "Good luck in princess jail."

"Aw. Thanks, Earth Tu- I mean, Marco." She said as she gave Marco a genuine smile, forgetting about their arguments earlier during the night. Her mood shifted though as she suddenly began struggling against the masked men. "But don't worry about me! No jail can hold onto me for long!"

The three friends reluctantly watched the men drag Princess Pony Head through the portal. Star was right when the night first began, they would end up getting along. Though attention was brought to Luffy who was walking over to Pony, his hand digging around in his pocket. He pulled a strip of paper out before handing it to the princess.

"I forgot I even had this," Luffy said, a smile on his face as he handed the strip to Pony Head. She looked at it before her eyes widened, a smile then appearing on her face. "I wanted you to have it."

"Thank you... Luffy." She thanked him, emotion showing in her voice as she grabbed the strip. She then, willingly, went through the portal, the men following behind. King Pony Head followed after as well, but not before mumbling something about kids, and wishing they weren't around.

They watched the portal close in silence, all three of them wishing Pony Head luck in reform school. Luffy returned to Star and Marco, who both wore slight sullen expressions. Star rebounded though, with a smile and turned to her two remaining friends, her excitement bubbling up inside her.

"Yay! My besties are besties!" Star cheered, while Marco looked away in denial.

"Yeah… I wouldn't go that far." He said, but realization dawned on him. He started freaking out as he looked around the Amethyst Arcade. "Hey! We're stuck in another dimension!"

"Oh, no, we're not." Star said as she clipped the scissors a few times in front of the boy's face.

"Whoa!" Marco stopped panicking as he saw the pair of dimensional scissors.

"Now we can go anywhere we want. Anywhere in the entire universe."

"Anywhere?!" Luffy joined in as he looked at the scissors, ready to go on many more adventures. "I want to go to the _Dimension of Meat_!"

"I know someplace better, Luffy." Marco said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Luffy looked at Marco like he had grown a second head. A place better than a dimension filled _and_ made out of meat? There was no place better than that dimension, it's just…

"Not possible." Luffy told his brother.

Star took the dimensional scissors and opened a portal back to their home. She was going to step through, but stopped as something crossed her mind. Turning around, Star looked at the confused faces of her friends.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Hey, Luffy?" She looked at him with her own confusion. "What was it that you gave to Pony Head?"

"Oh, that's right!" Luffy's eyes widened before he pulled three more strips of paper from his pocket. "I still need to give you guy's yours."

Luffy handed Star and Marco each a strip of the paper. The two looked at it before both their eyes widened at what they saw. They looked at each other before back to Luffy.

"I grabbed them before leaving that mystery box."

Luffy, Star and Marco were holding a picture from when they had went into the photo booth. It was one of the rather _normal_ pictures they took, no silly poses or weird faces; Pony Head, Star, Luffy, and Marco were all bunched together, arms thrown around each other's necks and large smiles decorating their faces. On the top of the picture was the phrase _Best Friendz_ , and near the bottom it finished with _4 Ever_.

"Luffy…" Star smiled as she looked at the memento she wanted, for when her besties became besties.

"Shishishi, now there's proof that we're all best friends!"

* * *

 **A treasure that can be shared by these besties! Luffy solidifies his friendships!**

 **If you enjoyed the story then favorite and follow; got anything to comment on or question then review or PM me, I'll answer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is out earlier than one would expect, but let's not complain about that.**

 **thewittywhy:** Thanks, and I know how frustrating it can be when fanfics follow the actual story all the way; I'm going to start adding new scenes for character development and buildup to the main event so don't worry.

 **Matt:** I already know what Luffy is going to wear for that adventure.

 **gamelover41952:** Thanks!

 **merendinoemiliano:** Glad you enjoyed it.

 **SilentXD7:** Thank you! Marco and Star learning Haki from Luffy… I don't see how Luffy would even be able to _teach_ someone, since he isn't that good when it comes to explaining things, but there is always the possibility of them unlocking it.

 **The Element Of Insanity:** I'm glad you liked it, and I'll try to get a new chapter out as soon as possible.

 **Creus:** Thanks!

 **Disclaimer: I do no own One Piece or Star vs. the Forces of Evil, they belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Restrictions**

"I like red, I like hoodies." Marco explained as he, Luffy and Star walked down the school corridor. They weren't in any rush to get to class, so the three of them decided to take it easy as they made their way there. Not one of them knew how they had gotten to the conversation they were having now, but Luffy and Star just decided to acknowledge the safe kid, not exactly listen to him. That's why Star was tossing her wand in the air, watching it spin, before catching it then repeating. Luffy was simpler, deciding to just have his arms behind his neck letting his head rest in his open hands. "So I bought a dozen of them."

"That's a pretty stupid reason to buy something…" Luffy told his brother, who threw an irritated look at him.

"You and I both buy our clothes at the same time," Marco said, yanking Luffy towards himself. He couldn't stand having a conversation with the back of his brother's head, the least he could do was actually look at him when insulting his intelligence. "Luffy, you use the same method!"

"Yeah but," He removed Marco's hand that had latched onto his shoulder. "Sandals, jean shorts and red cardigans are not the same as your hoodie, these are my style."

"What about that sash?" Marco pointed to the yellow cloth that would lightly ride the wind as Luffy walked. "Nobody wears stuff like that anymore, dude."

"It's my style though."

"I think you both could use a wardrobe change," Star threw in her two cents, the brothers looked for clarification to which she happily obliged. "Something with brighter colors, sparkles too… flowers maybe. I could make you guys clothes if you want."

"We're good." Luffy and Marco answered simultaneously; Star's idea of fashion was on whole other level, far beyond what anyone thought was normal. The two brother's had their own thing going on and they didn't need Star… "Star-ing" it up.

"Aww, that's a shame. It'd be really fun to dress you two up." She shrugged her shoulders at the lost opportunity but kept walking with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Star?" She looked over to Luffy, who was staring at her face hard enough that she could feel the pressure from his gaze. "Are those 'heart' marks apart of your style?"

"Oh, these…" Star place a hand on one of her cheeks, her fingers grazing the mark on her face. "These are marks that I was born with. Everyone in my family has them, not specifically hearts though, these are all mine."

"So they're like birthmarks?" Marco asked, just as curious about the hearts that sat on her cheeks.

"Marco, you also have a birthmark!" Luffy pointed to his face, just below his right eye.

"This," Marco motioned to the alleged birthmark, "Is not a birthmark, it's a mole. And are you seriously just noticing or are you just pointing it out, I can never tell with you."

"Mom called it an 'angel kiss' once." Luffy added, tilting his head in confusion as to what was actually on Marco's face. "So which is it? Is it a birthmark, a mole, or an angel kiss?!"

"I think we may have gotten off topic." Star interjected, stopping the two from arguing any further. "To answer your question; yes, they are _like_ birthmarks."

"I knew it." Luffy smugly said.

"No _you_ didn't." Marco told him.

"But enough about these old things," Star said, waving off the attention she was getting about her hearts. "I'm more curious about that scar below your eye, Luffy. Did you get it during a fight, or maybe when you went to help someone, scar's just really show a person's true colors!"

"I stabbed myself." Luffy told the bubbly girl, who looked quite dejected by his answer.

"Oh..."

"Yep."

"That's pretty stupid, Luffy." Star told her best friend, concern evident in her tone and eyes. "Why would you do something like that?"

"He wanted to prove that he was a man," Marco explained on his brother's behalf. "Dad grounded him for it while Mom hid all the sharp objects in the house for like whole a year."

"Still am one of the manliest ones in the house, too!" He gloated while Marco and Star glared at him for being proud of it.

"So help me, if I find out you did something like that again I'll make you wish that it never happened." Star threatened him, her over protectiveness for her friend quite obvious by her tone of voice.

Luffy stepped back at the look she was giving him, an image of a fiery red-head appearing in his mind at the sight of Star's glare. It had been a long time since he had experienced this type of fear. He had to take a mental note to never make Star worry about him, less he wanted any type of physical punishment to befall him. Even if he was made out of rubber, he was willing to bet that Star would find a way to physically hurt him.

"Are we clear, mister?" Star asked him, wanting to hear him say that he won't hurt himself like that again.

"Yep, totally clear." Luffy whimpered.

"Good!" She chirped, happy to hear that Luffy understood. Marco had been watching this happen; while he agreed with Star and hoped that Luffy never did something like that again, he couldn't help but slightly fear the always cheerful girl who managed to scare his _unscareable_ brother into doing what she said.

"What… what just happened?" He asked, looking around for someone to help him answer his question. Never getting his answer; a crowd of kids walked by the three, all of them waving and greeting Star as they passed, a few even saying hi to Luffy.

"Everyone on Earth is so cool." Star waved back to the crowd of students that had took the time out of their day to greet her. "Makes me wish my parents tossed me out of the castle years ago."

"Oh, you haven't even met the coolest guys." Marco said as they came around a corner and just like he predicted, _they_ were there. "Those two are Alfonzo and Ferguson."

The three watched who Star assumed was Ferguson, use his gut to try and score a date with a member of the cheer squad. He had painted a face on it, using his hands to make the mouth look like it was moving. His plan didn't go the way he wanted it to, as the girl smacked him across both his face and stomach before walking away with a huff. Star watched the event happen, her wand in her mouth as she chewed on her magical tool; she had gotten a great idea from what she had just witnessed and planned on making it happen.

"They're usually cooler." Marco said after watching his friend make a fool of himself.

"No they're not, Al and Ferg are always that weird." Luffy told his brother who looked down in shame, knowing that the statement was true.

"I need to fix Ferguson up." Star said resolutely.

"No." Marco's head shot up to look at Star, who had gotten a look on her face that screamed she was up to no good. Marco was going to drag Star over to the duo to introduce them but stopped when he heard a the sound a board rolling down the hallway. He looked towards the source of the sound and saw a girl with a seashell necklace, riding a skateboard down the hall. His heart rate picked up and his palms got sweaty when his eyes fell onto her. "Jackie Lynn Thomas!"

Jackie made a kick-flip as she approached the three, who watched her go by. The skater girl smiled and waved to the group as she passed by them; Marco's mouth hanging open as he watched her skate by.

"Hey, Star Butterfly, Straw Hat!" She greeted as she passed them, continuing on her track down the hall.

"Hi, Jackie!" Star waved back.

"Hey!" Luffy also waved back, both his arms in the air to emphasize his excitement for seeing one of his friends. While Luffy continued to wave, even if Jackie had already left earshot, Star turned to see Marco drooling and what appeared to be hearts in his eyes as he looked in the direction Jackie had gone. Star gasped as she understood what this meant.

"I need to fix _you_ up." She said, shaking Marco out of his trance.

"What?!"

"Oh, come on." Star egged on, tossing her wand into the air again. "I'm almost as good at matchmaking as I am with magic."

"Even if that _were_ true," Marco said, trying his best to mimic his brother's poker face. "You'd probably need to use those skills on Luffy instead of me, I'm doing fine in that department thank you very much.

"Wait, Luffy?" Star looked over to Luffy who was smiling at the two, probably not even knowing what was going on. "That Luffy? Aka, the most likable kid in school, that Luffy? I can't imagine him needing help when it comes to getting the ladies."

"Oh, Star. Poor, naive Star." Marco shook his head at Star's ignorance. She hasn't known Luffy long enough to piece this puzzle together, so he might as well help her. "Luffy could be hit on by the most beautiful woman in the world and won't even bat an eye. He has the love life of a rock."

"Hey, not true." Luffy cut in, finding what Marco was saying about him mean and hurtful, even if what he was say is true.

"Yes, it is true Luffy. You really need me to tell you this?" Marco asked. To be totally honest, Marco wanted Luffy to get a girlfriend, that way when he and Jackie started dating they could go on a double date. There was nothing better than hanging out with your girlfriend and brother.

"Why don't I fix you up, Marco." Star said as she tossed her wand up into the air again. "Then after, we both can work on finding someone for Luffy. How does that sound? I am as good at matchmaking as I am with magic, after all."

Luffy looked up at the wand as it came spinning down back to Star's hand. Already foreseeing what was going to transpire, Luffy tilted his head to the side just as a burst of magic escaped Star's wand, roasting Marco's face point blank. Marco didn't know why he was shocked by that, he should have seriously expected it to happen.

"We're good." The brothers answered in sync again, Star looking down in defeat. Two opportunities to help her friends and they both denied it. Why did they think that she would somehow mess it up?

The three continued on their way to class, but stopped when Luffy quickly turned and ran in the other direction. Marco and Star looked at Luffy as he ran back down the hall they had just came from, confused as they were just about to enter their first class.

"Luffy, class is this way! Get back here, mister!" Star yelled as she prepared her wand to capture the escaping teen. Marco had to quickly place a hand on Star's arm to stop her from shooting their friend - there was of course a more logical way to handle this.

"Where are you going?" Marco called out, to which Luffy spun around, running backwards as he cupped his hands over his mouth.

"I just need to go get something! I'll see you guys later!" Luffy yelled back before he turned fully around, continuing to run down the hall.

Marco and Star looked at each other before shrugging it off and entering their first class. Today was the day they would get back the results for their test after all. Luffy didn't have to be there since he outright refused to take a test on something he wasn't going to use, so it was fine if he skipped just this one time.

 **0-0-0**

The students in Miss Skullnick's class were downright bored. They had been waiting most of the class for their teacher to hand back their tests from the week prior. During this time Star had found it necessary to doodle on her desk; she got Marco's attention to show him the work she been so tediously sketching. It was her name with a star, inside a large butterfly along with two hearts. He didn't know why but she had also drawn a spider next to the butterfly, probably just for fun?

Star's attention was pulled away from her doodles when a piece of paper was slammed overtop of the butterfly. Looking up she saw Miss Skullnick and a hideously annoyed look on her face. Miss Skullnick continued to pass out the rest of the tests to the students; some of them looked completely shocked while others let out a breath of relief. Star couldn't help but feel proud of how she did on her test, while Miss Skullnick finished passing out the papers before heading to the front of the class.

"As you can see, class," Miss Skullnick shot each student a look that told them not to speak out while she was talking. "Most of you have done a pathetic job."

"Not me!" Star whispered to Marco while showing him her test, which was covered in doodles drawn with colored pencils. Not one of the questions were answered correctly, if they were even answered at all. "I got an 'F' for 'fantastic'!"

"That's an 'F' for 'fail'." Marco told Star who lost her smile at that bit of information. She looked at her letter grade as if to try and figure out why it stood for fail. Marco noticed the troubled look on Star's face and decided to push further. "Do they not have have tests on Mewni?"

"So what grade did you get?" Star avoided the question as she leaned over to look at Marco's paper. Lifting his paper up to show her, Star saw that Marco did not have a single error on his test, not one correction or teacher's note.

"Only the best grade you can get: A-plus with a smiley face." Marco pointed out the red smiley face on his paper as Star looked in awe at it. Star had decided then and there that she wanted her grade to be like Marco's, she was going to get that smiley face.

"I want the best one too!" Star proclaimed as she stood from her seat, making her way over to Miss Skullnick who was writing on the chalkboard.

"Wait, don't!" He had tried to grab Star and put her back in her seat but hadn't the speed or stretchiness that his brother had. He watched helplessly as Star approached the teacher from behind, the other students watching with bated breaths.

"Oh, Miss Skullnick!" Star called to her in a sing-songy tone. The class watched as Miss Skullnick stopped writing on the board, only to crush the piece of chalk in her hand. She growled as she turned around to look at the student who had the balls to interrupt her. Miss Skullnick completely towered over Star, but this didn't stop her as she held up her test before the teacher. "Hey, Skullzy! Can you please do me a teeny favor and turn my 'F' into and 'A'?"

"You're whining about a lousy grade?" Star nodded as she raised the paper up higher. Miss Skullnick only seemed to get even angrier at the answer. The kids only seemed to think about themselves, never once considering how other people felt. "I finally got a guy with a boat, and he left me at the dock!"

"The dock?"

"The dock isn't the important part!" Miss Skullnick yelled at Star who was looking at her teacher with contemplating expression, her wand being nibbled on as she thought of what to do. "I guess I'm doomed to dry land."

"I got it!" Star shouted, getting Miss Skullnick's attention along with the rest of the class's. "I'll cast a spell to get you the perfect guy, and you can give me the perfect grade."

"What?!" Skullnick yelled out in more annoyance than shock. Star had unintentionally insulted her ability to get a man on her own, and it was really starting to get on her nerves.

" **Man Magnet…"**

"Wait!" Miss Skullnick yelled at the student who had already began to cast the spell. It was to late as Star had already shot the spell directly at her, encompassing the teacher in a cocoon of light.

" **Love Storm!"**

When the light died down, Miss Skullnick's still intimidating appearance was ever present. The spell had changed the color of her skin to a sickly green while also making her teeth much larger and sharper. The class gasped in shock at their teacher's appearance while Miss Skullnick sat on the floor in a daze. Marco got out of his seat and rushed over to Star, who was looking at her work in shock.

"Star, what did you do?!" Marco exclaimed looking at Miss Skullnick, worried about what was going to happen next.

"I-I think I turned her into a troll." Star said, slightly unsure on how to answer.

Right at the worst possible time, the door to the classroom opened. The students looked over to the door in shock, thinking it was the principal that had decided to come and check on the noise. To their surprise it was a man and a woman that opened the door. The two adult's smiles fell into a look of disappointment as they saw what was happening in the room, specifically with two students. Marco was the most shocked out of all present, he didn't think it could get worse.

"M-Mom, D-Dad?" Marco whimpered out.

"Oh, hello Mijo, Estella." Mr. Diaz said, waving at the two kids.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz." Star waved back awkwardly, choosing to hide her wand behind her back.

"Marco, Star. What is going on here?" Mrs. Diaz asked as she looked accusingly at her son and his friend.

"N-Nothing…" The two answered simultaneously, knowing that they were in big trouble. To their surprise Mrs. Diaz just sighed as she shook her head.

"Three kids in trouble in one week," She said looking over to her husband. "Raphael, what are we going to do with them?"

"Three?" Marco asked, looking at his mother already knowing who she was referring too. He held off on asking more on that and decided to ask a more important question. "Wait, what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to stop by and say hello," Mr. Diaz told his son, who turned to his Mom for clarification. The woman sighed again as she thought back to the phone call she received earlier.

"Luffy went against his restrictions… again. Principal Skeeves called us down to have a _talk_ with him." Mrs. Diaz explained, really not happy with how her children were acting today. She looked at Miss Skullnick who was starting to get out of her daze before back to the two teens. "Can I trust you two too fix this?"

"You can count on us Mrs. Diaz!" Star saluted to the mother, who grabbed her husband and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Star Looked back to Marco, curious about what was just said. "What restrictions?"

"That's not important right now, Star." Marco told her with a frown. She reluctantly accepted his answer as they turned back to Skullnick, who was looking at her hands. Miss Skullnick quickly started touching her face, noticing that it had completely changed.

"I'm hideous!" She screamed, causing the students to flinch at the amplitude of her voice.

"Okay Star, change her back!" Marco told her as he was starting to really regret not trying hard enough to keep Star in her seat.

"Okay, yeah… um… Lightning Change Back?" Star mumbled to herself, feeling nervous that she might mess it up again. She decided to use that spell and hoped for the best.

" **Lighting Change Back!"** In that moment a light surround the three at the front of the class. When it disappeared so did they. The students looked at the spot in shock, not being able to process the fact that they had just vanished right before their eyes.

 **0-0-0**

"Knock, knock." Mr. Diaz said as he knocked on the door before opening it. What he saw inside was Principal Skeeves sitting at his desk, eyes directed towards him. In one of the seats before the desk sat a sulking Luffy, who spared them a glance before looking back at the ground in a huff. "Is it alright to come in?"

"Yes, yes. Luffy and I were just waiting for your arrival." Principal Skeeves waved the parents in. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz thanked the man before walking in, shutting the door behind them. They sat down next to Luffy; Mrs. Diaz to his right and Mr. Diaz to his left. The two concerned parents looked at Luffy before looking back towards the principal. "Okay, now that the both of you are here-"

"Sorry for interrupting you Principal Skeeves but," Mrs. Diaz looked back to her son who was either choosing not to notice her stare or was just oblivious to it. Honestly it was difficult to tell with him. "What exactly did Luffy do _this_ time?"

"Well, asides from not following the restrictions set…" Principal Skeeves said as he looked at a piece of paper on his desk.

"The usual, yes." Mr. Diaz nodded at the first reason for their visit. It's not unusual for them to be speaking with the principal about Luffy. They come to the school every month or so to talk with the principal about their son but it was nothing to serious. Luffy just was one of those kids that couldn't be stopped from doing what he thought was fun, and sometimes what he thought was fun wasn't all that accepted.

"Asides from him using his _powers_ , one of the school's faculty found him in the cafeteria kitchen eating all the already made lunches." Skeeves said as he continued to read through the report that was given to him earlier in the day. Luffy continued to sulk under the looks of disappointment his parents were giving him. He wanted to say something but chose not too, seeing that it would most likely not help his case. "One of the lunch ladies was also found unconscious and foaming from the mouth, the school nurse pointed out that there was no sign of any physical struggle, it was almost like she just 'sorta fainted'?"

Luffy looked up to see that Skeeves was looking at him with a raised brow, the principal quoting him was also something that didn't pass by him. Finally he decided he had stayed quiet long enough and that he needed to defend himself.

"That's what I said, Baldy! She just sorta fainted when she said I wasn't allowed in the kitchen!" Luffy recoiled when he remembered that his parents were sitting right next to him. Looking at them both, he was met with the blank slightly scared face of his dad. Looking at his mother he now understood why his dad was scared, if there was a devil he'd run away with his tail between his legs at the vehement expression of outrage written on his mother's face.

"You. Used. _That_?!" Mrs. Diaz accused Luffy who recoiled away from his mother. Principal Skeeves looked confused as to what _that_ was but figured it wasn't something Luffy nor the Diaz's wished to share. "What did we say about using it?!"

"I-I didn't mean to, it just… sorta happened." Luffy defended as he scratched the back of his head. Mrs. Diaz looked at her son for a few moments before sighing, something she has been doing a lot lately. She trusted her son a lot, both her and Rafael did, they knew that if Luffy ever truly wanted something he could just take it, but he seemed content with what he already has. "I'm not grounded, am I?"

"No, you're not. At least not yet." Mrs. Diaz looked back to the principal who was watching and waiting patiently with his hands folded. "So is the lady alright?"

"She's fine, although Luffy does give the cafeteria workers a hard time," Luffy laughed nervously as the incident was brought back up. "They say they enjoy having someone around who actually enjoys their food."

"That's good to hear." Mr. Diaz said as he looked at his son. "Luffy has always had that strange ability to make anyone his friend, even if they didn't like him at first."

"Is that _everything_ Luffy did?" Mrs. Diaz asked knowing better than to just assume that there was one reason why Luffy had gotten in trouble.

"No, sadly not." Skeeves said as he adjusted his glasses to look at the report he had, he had to flip through the set of papers to know exactly everything Luffy had done. "Let's see: last Monday he stole everyone's lunch while using his powers, the following day he broke a Oskar Greason's keytar - the school had to reimburse him. More reports of him stealing people's food, and a few fights between him and Lars Vanderdud-"

"The kid isn't too seriously hurt, is he?" Mrs. Diaz asked with concern.

"Glad to see that you believe so much in your son's ability." Skeeves said as he looked at the family.

"It's not that we're overconfident in Luffy's abilities, it's just that…" Mr. Diaz trailed off as he tried to find the right words.

"I'm really strong!" Luffy answered while flexing one arm.

"Yes, that's it! Luffy is just _too_ strong." Skeeves found himself agreeing with that statement before looking back at the papers.

"He is, Lars I mean, is fine. Asides from all previously stated, the rest are just minor things such as: pulling pranks on teachers, sleeping in class, skipping tests and the likes."

"Why'd you tell them that part." Luffy started freaking out, he looked to his mom who again was giving him a threatening look that spoke volumes. He didn't need to know what she would do to him, he knew he wouldn't like it.

"You've been skipping tests?" She asked in a sweet tone, sweat started to pour down Luffy's neck as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Hey, Baldy? I'm not needed here anymore, right?" He hoped that he could get a free pass to leave the punishment that was to come.

"That is everything I needed from _you_ , Luffy. But I would like to speak to your parents a bit longer. " Luffy cheered before racing to the door, throwing it open before diving into sweet, sweet freedom. "Oh, and Luffy. Try to follow the rules we set for _you_. Certain things are restricted for a reason."

"I know, I know!" And with that Luffy left, closing the door behind him. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz watched their son scamper off with smiles on their faces, there was no way they could stay mad at such innocence. They didn't exactly like using that word when using it to describe their son, after all, he was more aware to how evil and corrupt the world could become.

"So… what else is there? Are kids still picking on Marco, how is Star adjusting to her school life?" Mrs. Diaz asked, curious about how her son and the girl, she found herself starting to think of as a daughter, were doing.

"That's actually what I wanted to discuss," Skeeves opened a draw on his desk and pulled out three files. He set them next to each other on the desks, two of them filled with papers while the other was skinnier than the report he had just read from. The principal placed the report into one of the large files, adding to the thickness, before closing it and sliding them forward so the parents could see. The larger file had Luffy's name written on it, the next largest one had Star's name written on it as well, and the smaller one had Marco's. "The quote, unquote _Trouble Trio_."

 **0-0-0**

Star, Marco and Miss Skullnick reappeared in a flash. They gathered their bearings as they looked around for any indication as to what happened. The quiet peace wasn't very long though, as Miss Skullnick screamed again and started running around with tears streaming down her face.

"Where are we?" Star asked as she tried to adjust to having her surroundings just suddenly change.

"You just zapped us back to the house!" Marco told her as he realized they were in Star's room. He took a sigh of relief, remembering that his parents weren't home but at school.

"Ohhhh… I wish I knew how I did that. It could really come in handy if I don't feel like using my legs." Star said trying to remember the spell that she had just used. For some reason it just slipped her mind.

Skullnick shoved her way past the two of them before shrieking once again, more tears falling down her face. Star and Marco were to engulfed with what was happening that they didn't notice someone outside the window, spying on them.

Buff Frog laughed as he took out his dimensional scissors and opened a gateway to his master's base. He hopped through the hole, it quickly closing behind him as another scream was heard from inside the room.

The two teens had somehow managed to capture and tie down Miss Skullnick. When they thought their troubles were at least controlled for the time being, it came down in the form of a shower of tears. Miss Skullnick exuded enough tears to create a "small" puddle in Star's bedroom. The two teens were standing ankle deep in the salty water, trying to figure out what to do.

"Please don't cry, Miss Skullnick." Star pleaded, hoping that the teacher would at least try. Her efforts only seemed to make the woman cry louder as more tears escaped into the room.

"Star, we can't keep stalling." Marco told the girl as he looked down at the collection of tears. "You're gonna have to call your mom. She'll know how to reverse the spell."

"No! I can't ask for help!" Star gasped as she looked at Marco in pure fear. "If my parents find out about this, they're gonna send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!" She screamed as she imagined the "institution" her friend had just recently been sent to. "It's a terrible, horrible place, and no one who goes there ever comes out the same!"

Marco had to cover his ears as Star started screaming again, it didn't help that Miss Skullnick's wails were getting worse as well. Star seemed to stop after a few minutes, allowing Marco to uncover his ears.

"Is it all out yet?" He asked just in case.

"Almost." Star proceeded to scream again but this bout was shorter and only lasted a few seconds. "Okay, I'm done."

"Look, Star, you just need to get the information without letting her know what's going on." Marco told her, hoping that she would listen to him. "Just dance around the truth."

"I'm a great dancer!" Star exclaimed as she started twirling over to her wall. She removed the curtains that hide a large non-reflective mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall… call Mom."

"Calling Tom." The mirror repeated as it started to quietly ring, waiting for someone to pick up. The call was almost immediately received, even with Star's attempts to stop the call from going through - a teen with horns and three eyes appeared in the face of the mirror.

"Star!" "Tom" said, his voice filled with glee.

"No! No." Star said as she crossed her arms and avoided looking directly at him.

"W-Wait! You're here, I'm here-"

"I said 'call Mom', not Tom."

"No! Star!" Tom yelled as Star moved her hand up to the mirror's side, where the cancel call button was. Just before Star pressed the button, the mirror's face lit up in flames as Tom's eyes turned a bright red, his voice becoming malicious. " _ **DON'T HANG UP!"**_

Star ignored him and pressed the button, returning the mirror to it's non-reflective state. The girl pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head.

"I really gotta delete him off my mirror."

 **0-0-0**

Luffy looked at Star, his eyes sparkling as he listened to the girl sum up the events he had missed the previous day. They were back in school, and Miss Skullnick was nowhere to be found. The students in the class crowded around the magical girl's desk, hanging off of every word as she spoke.

"...So anyway, long story short, Skullnick ran off with this weird man-bull guy thing to another dimension, and now she is gone forever." Star finished explaining with a quick gesture towards the teacher's old empty desk. The kids in the room stared at the desk in a moment of silence before they erupted into cheers.

"Star Butterfly rules!" One of the kids cheered as the others jumped onto the bandwagon, agreeing with the statement completely.

"Really?! That's cool!" Luffy said as he hopped onto a desk next to Star's. His smile fell from his face as a thought crossed his mind. "You guys really fought those monsters without me?"

"It's not like we had much of a choice." Marco told his brother who looked down in disappointment.

"Aw, Luffy. Next time Ludo and his minions appear, you can have the first go at them." Star said, making the teen look hopeful again.

"Promise?" He asked holding out his pinky finger. Ever since he first fought the monsters he had been itching to have another fight. He'd be damned if he wasn't there for the next attack.

"Promise." Star completed the pinky promise, by wrapping her pinky around the rubber boys. As they separated from their physical contract a portal opened above the teacher's desk, dropping a green blob onto it. The students stared wide eyed as they saw the figure climb up, revealing it to be Miss Skullnick.

"Dibs on this monster!" Luffy yelled as he jumped off the desk he was sitting on, his fist reared back. Marco jumped at Luffy, wrapping his arm around his brothers neck and grabbing his cocked arm. He struggled to hold Luffy back, his physical strength far greater than his own.

"Miss Skullnick?" Star asked as she saw who the person was. Luffy blanched as he looked at the monster in front of him.

"This troll _is_ the troll?!" He shouted in surprise. Miss Skullnick ignored the boy's comment as she glared up at the portal she had just fallen from, watching as it closed.

"He dumped me! I think." Miss Skullnick said as she looked towards Star. "I don't know. I couldn't understand a word he was saying!"

The class looked dumbfounded by that statement. No one dared speak a word in fear of upsetting their emotional teacher. Luffy, knowing what was best for him at the moment, backed away from the troll. Thankfully for him, she hadn't noticed his attempt to punch her. Star after a moment of hesitation stepped up to the teacher, a nervous smile on her face.

"Welcome back, Skullzers." Star said, waving at the troll. Skullnick glared at the girl before sending one to every student present. She knew what had to be done.

"Get ready for the worst pop quiz of your lives!" The class groaned, their worst fears coming to life. Star frowned before she went back to her seat; she looked to Marco who was shrugging it off, and then to Luffy who was looking back at her with a heavy stare.

"Sorry." She whispered to the straw hatted boy.

"Star… I'm _not_ taking this quiz." Luffy told the girl, who looked away from his intense stare.

* * *

 **Luffy does not like written tests, or any that doesn't involve adventure.**

 **I'm sorry if the ending of the chapter felt rushed, I just didn't see a reason to add in the fight scene between Ludo's minions and Marco, or the scene where Star hooks up Miss Skullnick with one of the monsters. Just didn't seem important.**

 **Thank you all for reading and start expecting all new original content!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We got a shorter chapter this time and I wanted to test out a different way of writing it, hoop you guys enjoy.**

 **gamelover41592:** thanks and I thought it would be better for Luffy to be post time-skip.

 **SilentXD7:** :)

 **merendinoemiliano:** I know the RWBY story you're talking about but we also have to think about motivation. In RWBY they have the ever increasing threat of Grimm and Huntsmen/Huntresses in training that need to get stronger. In Star Vs they have monsters yes, but they are also being kept away from society by the threat of _magic_. **Little note for the story:** Magic and Haki are going to be addressed later and how they react to each other as well.

 **thewittywhy:** I can really see Luffy not letting Marco live that down, just makes me more excited to write it!

 **Guest:** I'm happy you liked it.

 **The Element of Insanity:** Would it be possible? You basically nailed down my whole reasoning for doing it. I mentioned that in my notes I had this story as a (Luffy x Star) pairing but haven't officially said it outside of a Q/A. I'm also not surprised that people got _that_ message from what I wrote, I wrote it in a way that can lead to a relationship for Luffy and Star in the future, so don't worry. It's happening. P.S. I also can't wait to write the Mewberty episode! It makes me want to rush straight to it but I already decided to take things slow.

* * *

 **The Gum-Gum Fruit**

It was the dead of night and the temperature had dropped considerably, till the night air was a cool chill. The town of Echo Creek was still - people having retired back to their homes hours ago. Sleep was bliss; all those under the watchful eye of the moon knew this simple fact, dreaming peacefully of times that have been and, that will be. A single unfortunate soul found it impossible to claim a nights rest.

Star Butterfly laid restless in her queen size bed, staring at the moon with a frown on her face. She turned onto her side, feeling uncomfortable in the position she was previously in. On her side wasn't what she was looking for either as she tossed around some more, kicking the sheet that covered her to the floor.

It was just impossible!

She couldn't sleep, not while her mind was racing to figure out just… how?! Physically impossible - she has magic so things were not as impossible as it seemed. Star just couldn't place how something like... _that_ could happen, even with magic. Everything she knew about the universe was blown away by just one little encounter.

As she tried closing her eyes again, ridding the thoughts from her mind, she allowed sleep to take full control of her body. Minutes went by, what felt like hours to the princess - the questions that had been swirling in her mind returning full force, just as sleep was about to claim her. Her nights for the past few weeks were spent like this; in the beginning it was bad, sometimes not getting a wink of shut-eye, but over time it had left her until she was able to get the proper amount of rest for someone her age.

It wasn't until recently that it came back, much worse than any previous night. The thoughts would fill her mind at night, a haunting with no possible escape for her… unless she got answers. She had held off from asking, afraid that she might cause some level of discomfort.

Not anymore.

She wanted answers - the questions she had.

Star did not care what anyone thought, be it if she was looked at as rude. She _will_ get what she was looking for, or her name isn't Star Butterfly! With this sudden burst of confidence she swung her legs over the edge of her bed, the remaining bit of her bed sheet falling to the ground. With a huff, Star made her way out of her room and down the hallway to where her destination was.

Coming up to the door, she opened it slowly as to avoid waking the room's occupants. She waltzed right into the now open room - two occupants in a state that she herself was trying so hard to acquire but had failed. On her left Marco slept soundly in his twin size bed, mumbling a few incomprehensible words in his sleep. He had a smile on his face, completely unaware of the girl that was glowering down at him.

"Bet your enjoying yourself, sleeping without a care in the world, not a single thought in that silly little head of yours." She said while Marco continued to sleep in peace. His mouth opened to let out a snore, but was covered by a slim finger. "Shh… it's not your time yet."

A much louder snore echoed behind her, Star's head snapping back to look at the source of the unpleasant sound. Over on the opposite side of the room, swaying from side to side in a wall mounted hammock, was Luffy. His mouth was wide open, allowing another snore to escape from his throat. Star leered over at the boy; how could he sleep so peacefully after what he had did to her?

She stood there - by his side - watching him sleep for minutes on end. Star lost track of time as she watched her best friend sleep. The questions that plagued her mind seemed to bellow from within the deepest parts of her, making her ears ring. Finding it harder to bear, Star grabbed the edge of the hammock and pulled it up with all her strength.

Luffy's sleeping form rolled out of the now vertical hammock, his limp body tumbling to the wooden floor with a dull thump. Another snore emerged from the boy's throat even while his face was planted on the ground. Thinking that she needed to do more; Star grabbed Luffy by his white t shirt and, lifting him up to just below eye level, began shaking him back and forth, his head being thrown back repeatedly.

"Luffy!" Star yelled not concerned with waking up the rest of the house, she could already hear the yipping of the puppies from downstairs as they began to stir from their sleep. Luffy jolted awake at the cry of his name, a disturbed and slightly worried look on his face as his brain processed the sound of Star's voice.

"Star?" He looked up to see her bloodshot eyes looking down into his, almost glowing red in the dark room. The girl had dark bags underneath her eyes from lack of rest, something that did not slip by Luffy. "What are you doing? Is it time for breakfast? Are we going on a midnight raid of the fridge?!"

"How?!" His cheeks were pinched by the girls hands before they were stretched away from his head. Luffy had no clue what she was asking about so decided that he couldn't exactly help her.

"How what?" He inquired. Star let go of his cheeks, allowing them to snap back into position just before Star's hands squished them together giving him a fish face. The girl pulled his head up to hers so that Luffy could look directly into her sky blue eyes. He had to blink when he was met by the deranged gaze of the mentally exhausted girl. "What's wrong, Star?"

"Howrubberfruitbodyhowpossiblestretchgum?!" She spoke a jumble of words, not a single thing getting through to Luffy who had chosen to stay quite. Star was mentally screaming at herself; she had tried to ask too many questions at once and didn't get her main point across. If anything though, she was committed. "I want to know!"

"Lu-Luffy, what are you doing? It's the dead of night." Marco asked as he sat up in his bed, whipping his eyes of any traces of the sandman. He blinked as he was met by the shadowed form of Star, Luffy's head held within her hands, and her bloodshot eyes the only thing he could see. Screaming was an option, the scene before him was down right creepy, but held off when he decided to call out to the girl. "S-Star, w-why are you up so late?"

"Oh, Marco. Poor, naive Marco. You still have much to learn." Star said sweetly; her tone and appearance not matching up, causing Marco to flinch every time she said his name.

"Wh-What?"

"I'm not sure what's happening either." Luffy managed to say through his squished cheeks. Star, using her unnatural mewman strength, swung Luffy by his head and threw him directly at Marco. Luffy managed to spin himself in the air so that he landed in a sitting position on his brothers bed instead of him crashing into Marco.

The princess marched up before the two boys who watched her curiously; neither one of them knew the reason for Star barging into their room and waking them up, she wasn't making any sense either, so the whole event was an enigma. Luffy was more curious as to what she wanted with him - he wouldn't put it past Star to just shove him out of his hammock to wake him up, but to do that and start babbling for no apparent reason? No, there had to be a reason. Star was random, but not that random.

"Why'd you wake me up? I was having a great dream, there was a world made of meat and meat grew on the trees and they were made of meat! I was there eating all of it; sitting by the River of Seasonings!" Luffy described his dream; it wasn't _that_ odd of a dream for the boy, Marco would often hear Luffy mumble in his sleep about meat, even once eating half his pillow.

"You did this to me, Straw Hat!" Star said as she accusingly pointed her finger at Luffy. Marco sent a quizzical look towards his brother before looking at Star's state of distress. His sleep deprived brain started working in overdrive as he tried to come up with a viable explanation for the girl's state.

"What did you do to her." He commanded, Marco already thinking the worst of this situation.

"Nothing… I think." Luffy said as he also tried to figure out what he did to his friend. He couldn't think of anything that he had done since they met that could possibly put her in this state.

"Nothing? Nothing?!" Star grabbed Luffy's nose and proceeded to stretch it to an arm's length. Luffy's eyes squinted as he watched his nose get pulled towards the girl. "How is this nothing!" Letting go of his nose it snapped back with enough force to send his head rolling back. "How is it even possible for a fruit to turn someone into rubber?!"

"Wha… oh! Is that what this is about, why didn't you just say so!" Luffy laughed as he thought about how silly Star was acting.

"How?!" She pleaded, a look of desperation in her eyes. Star needed to know, she had been waiting for a long time and she was going to find out now.

"How? It's because I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, I already told you this." Marco groaned as he plopped back down on his bed, covering his eyes with a hand. Luffy and Star looked at the boy who was showing signs of falling back asleep.

"Can we have this conversation tomorrow, it's really late. Let's just go back to sleep and talk about it at school tomorrow." Marco suggested, a quick glance to his clock showed him that it was only 1 AM in the morning. Star grabbed the clock and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall.

"I. _Can't_. Sleep." Star peered down at the boy who was trying to ignore her.

"Why not?" She directed her fierce stare over to Luffy who looked at her curiously. Star faltered under Luffy's adept blank stare, finding her bold behavior from before suddenly gone, leaving her withdrawn. How could she even begin to tell him that he was what had been keeping her up all night, more specifically his body?

"I… well… Luffy you…" A hand was placed on her shoulder, keeping her from uttering anything else. Luffy could _feel_ how troubled Star was at the moment; he understood her shock when they first met and she discovered he was made out of rubber, but that was weeks ago. He never thought that his ability would _still_ make resonance with Star after such a long time.

"Try to get some sleep and I'll tell you all about it at lunch, okay." Star looked into the teen's eyes, searching for anything that would prove to her that he was going to stick by his words. She knew that Luffy was a trusting person, Star had actually never met anybody as honest and sincere before Luffy; she has been to many different dimensions and had met with many different characters, but none had the integrity that Luffy had.

"Okay." Star whispered before walking out of the room, hoping that she could get even a minute of sleep before the questions plagued her mind again. Thankfully, the reassurance that answers would be given to her at lunch the next day was more than enough to put a spring in her step as she made her way back to her room.

Luffy too, made his way back over to his hammock and straightened it before climbing in and relaxing back. Marco had fallen asleep moments after Star had thrown his clock at the wall, and Luffy was excited to get back into his dream as well. Within seconds of laying in the hammock Luffy was back to snoring, the past events almost seeming like a dream; only a clock laying on the floor being an indication of what had transpired.

 **0-0-0**

The next day came rather slowly for Star; managing to get enough sleep to pass the time till the morning. It didn't end there, having been up since the earliest hours of the day Star was antsy as she waited for Luffy and Marco to wake up. For the first time since she had came to Earth, Star had actually made it to school early, having pushed the brothers out of the house and towards the institution.

Luffy wasn't too happy about having to go into school earlier than he needed too. Neither was he happy about being dragged almost half a mile to the school, but he didn't complain. Star was in a get-things-done type of mood, her main goal being: get to lunch ASAP. The straw hatted boy was all for getting to lunch as well, mind you that his reasons were much different compared to Stars.

Throughout half the day Star had been the most productive she had ever been in any class. She managed to finish all her work before the dismissal of class, including all homework. The only person that managed to do better than her was Marco, who had to stop every now and again to help Star when she got stuck on something. When the bell rang and the students were dismissed for lunch, Luffy and Star were the first out the door both eager to get what they wanted.

Now; sitting at a table in the cafeteria, Luffy was cheerfully chowing down on his lunch while he waited for his friends to join him. Star was the first to arrive, sitting down directly across from the boy so she would be the focus of his attention… after he was done eating that is. Marco, Alfonzo and Ferguson arrived soon after; Marco took a seat next to Star while Alfonzo and Ferguson sat to Luffy's left and right respectively. It didn't take long for Luffy to finish his lunch, even stealing some from the people around him without them knowing. Star capitalized on the opportunity given to her and slammed her hands down on the table, leaning over to get in Luffy's face.

"So how did a fruit turn you into rubber?!" Star asked, a long day of waiting leading up to this moment.

"I don't know." Luffy told the girl honestly. She deflated at the answer she had been given, all that thinking and theorizing she put into figuring out just how the boy turned into rubber, gone.

"What? How don't you know?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ferguson cut in, curious about why Star was questioning Luffy about his powers.

"Star woke us both up at one in the morning last night asking about how he is made of rubber. I don't think she had stopped thinking about it since." Marco filled the two newcomers in; Ferguson and Alfonzo both turned their heads to Luffy who was looking around the table, not exactly sure what to say.

"Now that I think about it, all he ever said was that he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit." Ferguson looked at Luffy suspiciously.

"Yeah, he never really went beyond that." Alfonzo added.

"I just… ate a weird fruit and became a rubber human." Luffy answered Star's question, his eyes darting from side to side as if he wasn't sure how to answer her question anymore.

"You just ate a fruit one day, and then turned into rubber?" The girl wasn't at all convinced by Luffy's explanation, and if anything, was a bit disappointed. "Was it a, oh I don't know, _magic_ fruit? That would explain a lot actually."

"It wasn't a 'magic' fruit, that's just stupid." Luffy said, laughing at the ridiculous idea of a magic fruit. He stopped though when he thought about how cool it would be to have a magical fruit instead of a the Gum-Gum Fruit.

"Then what is it?" She pushed a bit forcefully. Marco looked between Star and his brother, he wanted to make sure that Luffy was ready to give away information regarding his powers.

"Luffy, think about how you wa-"

"It's a Devil Fruit."

"And he just went ahead and said it."

"A Devil Fruit?" Star tested the name and noticed how it left a nasty taste in her mouth; she wasn't thrilled with this revelation either, Star just didn't have a good history with the term devil.

"Yeah, I wound up eating the cursed fruit of the Gum-Gum Tree." Star was even less thrilled when Luffy mentioned that the fruit was cursed, and if she knew anything about the supernatural, a curse would imply that Luffy'd be afflicted with something. Was being made of rubber the curse?

"And you knew about this and didn't tell me!? I can help you ya know!" Star yelled at him, annoyed that her best friend would hide something like this from her.

"Help me with what?"

"With the curse! I can find a spell that can get rid of your curse, Luffy!" The boy tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "You don't have to be made of rubber anymore!"

"Is that what you think the curse is? Shishishi!" Luffy chuckled at the girl's expense; Star just looked at him weirdly, trying to figure out what the actual curse is. "Why would I not want to be made out of rubber? It's awesome!"

"Th-Then what is the curse?"

"Well… when someone eats a Devil Fruit they get a _mystery_ power, and in exchange they can no longer swim." Luffy explained to the girl who looked at him blankly.

"Really? The curse is that you just can't swim." She repeated.

"Yep! The ocean hates me!" Star shook her head at such a ridiculous trade off - have a fruit that can grant you power _but_ in exchange you can't swim.

"Wait," Ferguson cut in, getting the attention of the table. "How is any of that true? We've gone to the pool before and I remember you swimming."

"I needed floats though."

"To just make this easier to understand," Marco knew that there can be some confusion when it came to his brother's limitations and he wanted to make sure that everyone at the table knew _exactly_ what Luffy meant. "Luffy can't move when fully submerged."

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"When Luffy gets submerged in water he gets weaker, so he can't move all that well." Marco told them, Star thought about this weakness for a moment before shaking her head, deciding that she was worrying over such a silly curse.

"And when I'm fully submerged I can't move at all and sink like a hammer." Star blanched at Luffy's addition to how the curse affected him.

"You'll sink if you fall into water!" She yelled, standing up from her seat as she looked down at Luffy; the cafeteria became silent as all the students looked over towards their table. Star coughed as she sat back down in her seat. Marco tried to hide himself from that unwanted attention while Luffy only nodded his head to answer the girl's question. "Are you not worried about it, falling into water I mean?"

"Nope." Luffy cheerfully said before looking at Alfonzo's lunch. "Al, you going to finish that?"

"You ca-" Luffy grabbed all the food off his tray, shoving it into his mouth and swallowing it whole. "I was gonna say you can have it."

The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch break, Luffy and his friends got up from their table and left the room, after they returned their now clean trays. The walk to their next class was silent, for the most part, Luffy was joyfully humming a tune to himself. Star was looking at the boy's back in deep thought, something that did not go by Marco.

"You happy with the answers you got?" He asked, breaking Star out of her staring contest with Luffy's back. It took her a few more seconds to think of her answer.

"No."

 **0-0-0**

The end of the school day came rather quickly and for the three friends, none were as happy as the straw hatted boy. They made their way home, each of them enjoying the short walk they took every day. Star was back to her usual self, it was like none of the past events ever took place; she just returned to joking around with her two best friends and there was no place she'd rather be than with the Diaz brothers.

"So you guys already finished your homework?" Luffy asked as he placed his hands behind his head.

"That's right, see what you can accomplish when your not sleeping in class." Marco said smugly, a victorious smirk on his face.

"Yeah but, sleep is sleep. There's nothing like it." Marco shook his head at Luffy's response.

"I hope you still think that while working on homework alone, Star and I will be watching TV." Luffy sulked at that, he wanted to hang out and watch cartoons with them too, but he had to finish his homework.

"Can you help me with it then?"

"Not this time, you'll have to finish it on your own."

"Then," Luffy turned his attention to Star, who had been silent for the past few minutes. "Star you finished, can I see your work." Star didn't answer him as she kept walking towards their home. Luffy looked to Marco for help but only got a similarly confused look in return.

"Hey, Star." Marco called out to the girl, who was walking up to their house's door. "Is everything alright, I know today wasn't really your day but I thought everything was fixed."

Star again didn't answer, choosing to stare at the door before her. The brothers waited for the girl to answer thinking that she was just contemplating on what to say. After a while, Star turned around and looked directly at Luffy, her eyes full of concern.

"Is it really okay, for you to be cursed?" She asked, the tone in her voice carrying a hidden message to Luffy.

"Of course it is, if I hadn't eaten the Gum-Gum Fruit I wouldn't be able to do this," Luffy stretched his cheeks to show Star what he wouldn't be able to do.

"Aren't you afraid of water? If you fall into a lake or something, you'll di… drown." Star found it difficult for her to say, she was scared for her friend. Luffy was reckless, there was no telling how and when Luffy was going to get near a body of water deep enough for him to drown in, but Star knew that Luffy would find a way to fall into it.

"Why would I be afraid when it's nothing new?" Star got annoyed by Luffy's laid back dismissal of what could be his downfall.

"This is serious, Luffy! I want to make sure you don't get hu-"

"If your worried about me drowning, don't be." Luffy interrupted her as he walked up to the door as well. He moved by her and opened the door, the moment he did the laser puppies came charging towards their owners. Luffy stopped in the doorway, looking back at Star with a warm smile. "If I drown then I trust you guys to pull me back up!"

Star looked at Luffy with wide eyes before she mimicked his smile. The three entered the house with Marco and Star going towards the family room and Luffy to his room. The two sat on the couch, turning on the TV, and relaxed for the rest of the day. Marco looked over to Star and noticed the smile that never left her face.

"Satisfied with your answer now?"

"Yep!"

* * *

 **Friends pick each other up when they fall.**

 **I know it was a shorter chapter, about 2,000 words or so but, I didn't want to drag the topic on. I basically covered everything I wanted to in this chapter anyways, so get ready for more original content and major changes to the original story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Important News

**Hello everyone, I hope all of you had a great New Years.**

 **This will come as bad news to all of you, but allow me to explain everything first. Over my break, I had time to really take a step back and analyze my work in the free time that I had. I'll be heading off to college soon, and my presence and ability to write on this website will dwindle as my time is taken up by my studies. With this thought in mind, I wanted to get everything that I wanted to do done and done perfectly.**

 **Luffy Vs the Forces of Evil is going to be placed on a hiatus of an undetermined amount of time. Don't yell, or complain because this is actually for the best.**

 **Like I said before, I took time to analyze my work- decided on what I want to do.**

 **20**

 **That is the number of stories that I have decided to write, over half of them has been seriously considered and thought out. LVTFOE is one of them- it's going to get a major reboot with a more structured plot that will actually make sense. This isn't the last you'll see of this story.**

 **I want to apologize properly for this, the story actually got more traffic then I would expect- for it being under such an odd category. This is definitely something hard for me to do, I know I said that it annoys me when authors don't update or just drop a story completely but know that I'm not dropping it.**

 **Hopefully, all of you understand this and I hope to see all of you again when this story is brought back.**

 **But, until then...**

* * *

 **If you want to know more about this development or what stories I plan on writing, Private Message me and I'll help make things easier to understand- and again I'm sorry about this.**


End file.
